Problem love arise
by I have no talent
Summary: The new problem appeared when a young visitor come to stay with Yuna alone. Yuna never expect that this young visitor had a problem with the real Yuna and facing a lot unexpected trouble. Can Yuna solve this problem?
1. Lipstick troubles

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

* * *

Pretty Face story- Lipstick troubles  
Storyline-Radix

Author notes:  
Yeah pretty face fanfics, I love this manga because it is funny and great storyline. So I decided to write about it. Review please

* * *

In the night of the fighting arena, thousand of people cheering and waving as the moment they are waiting for. The spotlight swinging around the audience, taking the glimpse of the spectator face before it returned back to the arena pits. 

A ringmaster entered the arena pit, wearing a black tuxedo with gray hat. He looked around the crowd, seem enjoyed the screaming and shouting from the people. Slowly he raised his hand which holding the microphone, give a signal to the crowd as he ready to make the announcement the match. The sounds from crowd slowly die down as they impatient for waiting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the ultimate fight." He announced with the booming voice, intensify the crowd as the cheers broke the silence again. "I know you are ready some blood bashing, bone cracking and …"

"Come on, I am waiting. How long with this old geezer will finish his speech" Randoh peeking out from the curtain, watching the old man still giving his long winding intro to the crowd like never ending speech that make Randoh have an itch to beat the old man after he defeated his opponent.

_**After 10 long minutes,**_

"No delay, I introduce the two great fighter will fight to the end." The ringmaster pointed his right hand to the curtain and the spotlight follow to the pointed direction. The crowd roared as the curtain slowly rises showing the first opponent. "I present to you Akuma." The ringmaster yelled.

Randoh eyes widen and began to sparkle like shining diamond. "I don't believe…" He said, not in fear but too happy. "My prefect opponent" Randoh shouted in his heart, saw his idol stood majestic; reveal his well build muscles with gray worn karate clothes on it. "I couldn't beat him. If I manage could touch him a bit. I will be the happy man." His mind wandered off, thinking of bragging to his friend that he had faced one of the greatest fighters in the world.

"Okay, the next opponent is the champion from Hokkaido Tournament" The ringmaster shouted to intro the second opponent but the cheering from audience slowly dies down into completely silence. "What the …" Randoh snapped angry as the crowd stops cheering after heard the opponent title. "Come on, I am the champion."

"Haha, I present Randoh Ma…Randoh Ma…" The ringmaster felt nervous because the silence atmosphere that never happen before in his life. Randoh slapping his head, thought how stupid is that old geezer. "It is Randoh Masashi," he screamed in silence. The ringmaster scratched his head, unable to figure out the name as he read the paper on his hand. "Mr. Akuma could you…" The ringmaster asked but the glared from Akuma red eyes, seem no interest read out the opponent name.

Randoh slapped his forehead with his hand and slide down to his chin. He could swear that old geezer would end up in the dumpster later. "I present Randoh Ma…sushi "The ringmaster just simply blur out the name, letting the match began.

Randoh dashed out from his stand place like a mad bull without waiting the spotlight and the ringmaster signal. It was unbearable to wait in any second. "Okay, I am Randoh Masashi. Not Randoh sushi, old man" Randoh walked as yelling at the ringmaster. "Who are you?" The ringmaster asked. "I am Randoh Masashi. Can you see I am standing" Randoh replied.

"I thought is a guy but you are girl." The ringmaster gave confused looking at Randoh. "What? I…" Randoh shouted to the ringmaster. The ringmaster pulled out a mirror from his black tuxedo suit and shines it to Randoh directly. "No," Randoh screamed, saw the reflection of Yuna face.

"But I can fight." Randoh desperate to put up a fight with his idol, it was only dream he want. Akuma shook his head and tried to hold his laughter. "I am really sorry, little girl. If Sakura or Chun Li, I will put up a match now. You don't look like the girl could fight. A girl with pretty face." Akuma patted on Randoh head like a little child before leaves her behind. Randoh howling as the embarrassment hitting his head.

Randoh kneeling alone in the dark…

* * *

"Hey Yuna.Wake up" Dr. Manabe shook her shoulder; found her sleeping the sofa again with game controller on his hand. Seem she exhausting playing street fighter game. The doctor seems understand his current situation. A guy like him giving a girl face, it like a tiger wearing a lamb suit. But today would be different. Dr. Manabe had created the Randoh face, giving a chance for Randoh to become normal guy a bit for awhile. 

"Hey Yuna, I got surprise for you." Dr. Manabe liked to call Yuna, instead Randoh. It kind of cute name for a girl, not a boy. He shook Yuna shoulder again, wanted to show the surprise gift, but in return the doctor received a surprise gift from Yuna, a fist coming flying toward his face, sending him flying crashing to the table and then somersault in midair.

"What going on?" Yuna woke up slowly with her sleepy eyes, after heard the crash sound that disturb her sleep. She looked in confusion and wondering why the doctor room became a mess as if someone gone with a rampage. Paper and broken glass scattering on the floor and there was a small bonfire burning something on the table. "Hey Doc. What are you doing on…?" Yuna didn't how to describe as she looked at the doctor stick on the cupboard like a flatten lizard.

After hours of cleaning. "Please build another mask for me. I need it" Yuna begging for her life. The doctor shook his head, fumed with that incident. "I will do anything to become myself again." Yuna asked. She wanted become Randoh again, able to walking the street without other guy looking at her with the pervert stares. The last time, she almost made two guys entered into coma as they bugging Yuna in the street.

"Anything I want? Yuna" the doctor smiled, as he was waiting for Yuna to say this. "No more crazy invention of yours and no more acting as your girlfriend." Yuna quickly said remember the doctor suits swim invention, and help the doctor to chase away from a stalker. "Okay, here is your mask." The doctor placed a black rubber ball that badly shaped on the glass table that supposed to be Randoh Mask. "Ah, what prototype you wanted me to test this time." Yuna nods to agree, just please the doctor.

Writer note Randoh (male) is Yuna (Female). Sorry about confusing character

_**

* * *

The next morning,**_

Yuna reached alone to the school earlier today without Rina tagging along. She thought to give herself a bit space, thinking how long that this identity could hold. Rina real sister will back in a year later as she promised to become a beautician. That mean she would never be close to her again.

"Yuna-san" the voices came from the back. Yuna slapping her head again, knowing who they are. The bozos came again to bug Yuna again, Endoh Tekuya. Tamura Shiyuuji and Kinoshita Takahiro. Those guys were persistent type of bunch to please Yuna.

"Come lets us escort you." They ran along and started acting as bodyguard again, pushing other people away from close contact with Yuna. "Stop please, I have a rough day." Yuna asked them to leave her alone with a polite tone. She had slight bad mood today and like to punch some sandbag.

"Then we are here as your bodyguard. Make your day better." They said, as pushing other student away, creating more attraction that shouldn't be. Yuna felt uneasy for a while and tilted her head, avoiding from other student staring at her like some kind of mafia. "Guys, if you stop now, you are the person need a bodyguard soon after the school days over." Yuna grins with an evil smile. "Okay Yuna-san. We are leaving now. Call us if needed" They run away like chicken as they could sense some trouble brewing.

"Who need from them?" Natsuo suddenly came from behind and grab on Yuna arm. "Morning" Natsuo greeted with a smile. Yuna looked away, thought her trouble just disappears awhile ago and another trouble appeared again. "Morning Randoh" Natsuo whispered on Yuna ears, sending her jumping as she heard Natsuo calling her real name. "Hey, you promises not call me that name." Yuna whispered.

"I was check on you. Seeing is Randoh or Yuna inside there" Natsuo whispered, busy poking Yuna arm. "Hey, you are wearing a lipstick. Light red color" Natsuo noticed and being started laugh. She could imagine Randoh wearing a lipstick. How funny is it? "Well, Could I have a kiss" Natsuo giggled, showing her lips to Yuna. "No, I remember I have thing to do." Yuna made an excuse and ran away.

Yuna quickly ran inside the school and hide away from Natsuo from a time being. "I am almost kissing her. Damn I couldn't remove the lipstick." she cursed the doctor to put a prototype love lipsticks on her. The doctor did say it would be test to check the person affection and how long it will last when Yuna kisses someone. The problem is she couldn't remove by simply wiping it off with force. She had to waited to wore itself.

"Yuna, where have you been? You left to school without me" Rina stood in front of her. She looked upset a bit, she had to walk to the school by herself. "Sorry, Rina. I got thing to do. So I left earlier." Yuna said, put a weak smile. "Okay, I am heading to the teacher office. Do you want to follow?" Rina asked her sister to tag along. "I will see in class later, I got thing to settle" Yuna shook her head as she walked off from Rina.

"Okay. " Rina answered back.

Yuna walked along the school corridor, with her thought to become a guy once more. Just a day to go, she would getting a new mask. "What going I am to do after that?" Yuna would become Randoh and begin to slip her imagination

**

* * *

**

The dark cloud hang above the school, a sign of the devil had returned to his former glory. The school students were shrouded by feared as he walked past them. As today he would began his mission for his conquest.

At the judo club, the guys there didn't even notice upon his return, until the door open. A cold gust of wind entered, gave eerier presence as a huge shadow stood there. "Who the hell are you?" The captain judo asked with anger as somebody had step in their sanctum territory. "I am your worse nightmare, I am here to claim your place for my taking" Randoh growled.

"How dare you? Guys, let teach him some lesson for be so cocky" The captain ordered as the member rush toward Randoh like a pack of hungry wolves. Randoh grin with his smiles for long as his fist hunger for action. "Come to me" Randoh shouted, as the lighting flashed reveals his face to them.

The judo guys stopped their advance and gaze on Randoh face for a moment. "Terrify already, huh?" Randoh asked them with arrogant voice. Suddenly the guys started to laugh, some of them lying in the ground as they hurt themselves with outraging laughter. "What the hell is going?" Randoh confused with their action.

"Randoh wearing lipstick. He looks like sissy girl." One of them said. "Randoh touched his lip, found a red stain on his finger.

"Noooo"

* * *

" That devil" Yuna murmured, as tried to rubbing it off with her white uniform sleeves. She hope never kisses anyone in the few days until it wore off. She promised herself to turn the doctor to living dead zombie after he complete her task.

"Hey, Yuna. Sweet heart" A voice from behind her backs and surprised her. She turned around and kissed Miki Soujiro, a guy had a crush with Yuna since that incident. As she kissed Soujiro, the time frozen for a moment and the environment turned to gray

"Oh shit, I kissed him. I am deep problem now." Yuna shocked as her mouth touched Soujiro mouth. Some of the student gasped and whispered to seeing Yuna and Miki Soujiro kissing in public area.

"Yuna, I knew it, you really love me. How could resist my devil charm." Miki Soujiro said happily that Yuna had accepted his love. "Yuna, I promise you. I will put you as my first rank in my love chart." Miki Soujiro announced his love to let other student heard his announce that he found a new profound love.

"I kissed him, what have I done? " Yuna looked blankly, wondering the prototype is working. "Come Yuna, let's skip school. Let ride the chariot of love with me." Miki Soujiro spreaded his arm wide, tried to hug Yuna.

"Why you, I give you a ride to _**fly to the moon**_" Yuna gave an uppercut punch, sending him unconscious to the dream world where he could ride chariot of love by himself. Yuna walked away hastily from the crowd, tried to hide away from people attention and leave Miki unconscious with smoke on his chin.

She ran to the public phone, calling the doctor. She tried to cover her face with a telephone book as she waiting the doctor to pick his call. Nobody picked her call yet.

"I heard from student Yuna had kissed Soujiro." A schoolgirl told about the rumor to her friend as they walked along and didn't noticed Yuna stood there.

"What? That popular girl in our school. With Soujiro, that hottest guy. Are they dating together?" One of them sound excited as the gossip continued." What a prefect couple." Slowly they disappeared.

Yuna couldn't believe it spread like wildfire. Soon or later the whole school knew about it. What she going to do about it? Yuna image tarnished because the kiss. She had to wear a paper bag over her head forever.

"Hello, this is Dr. Manabe. The best surgeon in the world at your service." The doctor greeted politely in his professional way. "I will be the best undertaker in your funeral" Yuna shouted in the phone.

"Yuna, no err Randoh, is that you? What happen?" The doctor recognized the harsh voice.  
"Because your prototype lipstick, I kissed someone today." Yuna said angrily. "Really, that is fast. I thought you never kiss anyone yet. It is Rina-chan or Natsuo-chan" The doctor asked, anxious to know it the lipstick effect.

"Not them, but a guy." Yuna said, even she knew is embarrassment but she hoped to know the duration of the lipstick effect. "Hold up a second." The doctor put her on hold. "Doctor" Yuna could hear a weak laughter in the opposite phone. The doctor returned back to the phone with heavily breathing.

"Well, you kiss or you being kiss. Which one?" The doctor asked. Yuna couldn't make any sense of the doctor question, what is the different anyway. The most important is he kissed someone. "I kiss that guy. It was an accident. I…" Yuna said, shudder her shoulder.

Hold up a second…" The doctor put her on hold again. "I will turn your days into miserable life if you laugh at me." Yuna warned the doctor, her anger started to build up. "Okay, I am sorry but I couldn't help it. You kissed a guy. It is normal for girl does that. Well, you case is different. At least you are pretty hot girl now…" The doctor apologized.

"Doctor, any cure for that, I don't like that guy chase me around." Yuna asked for help. "Well, there is no cure for that yet. Yuna" The doctor replied with an uncertain voice, made Yuna stood on edge in difficult problem.

"But it wear off soon, I guess in one or two days later. " The doctor said. Yuna breathed out in relief, knew it would come out a day of two. "Or it takes three month or depending the situation of that person." The doctor continued. Yuna opened her mouth wide, the word of three month craved on stone being to floating above Yuna head and fell in minutes later.

"What? I am going kill you. "Yuna slammed the phone and turned around. The students gathered around her without Yuna notices. They being waiting Yuna to answer their burning question.

"Yuna got a boyfriend, "One of the students whispered.  
"Is it you kissed Soujiro" One of female fans of Miki Soujiro asked with a crying voice, hoping that isn't not truth.  
"Are you going to kill your ex-boyfriend?" One of geek took his note of Yuna reports and began to write down.  
"This is crazy. A kiss created chaos. "Yuna ran away as the crowd follow behind her like a some kind of superstar being hunted down by mob of crazy fan.

To be continues

* * *


	2. Kiss me

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope you read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

* * *

Chapter 2- Kiss me… Kiss me  
Storyline by Radix

Author notes:  
Back to workstation, planning out the story, checking the storyline, sign paperwork and etc. I couldn't believe sitting my desk again, writing the fanfic, once more thank you for reading it

Randoh: Please tell me how to rub the lipstick off.  
Information (Randoh (boy) Yuna (girl) Thank you. Inside the classroom

* * *

Yuna though she could escape the mob for a time being, she never knew that fate would be so cruel sometime. The class was buzzing as the students made discussion about the rumor between Yuna and Soujiro relationship. Yuna sat at the corner edge on the classroom, buried herself with a test book under her head like building a roof, shelter her from the noise. She couldn't stand with the chattering about the rumor. She shut her ear with her both hand but the word such as kissing, make out, boyfriend or other thing related about her and Soujiro entered her ear. "Wa! This is misunderstanding. I was accidentally kissed him. No big deal." Yuna slammed the table with her clenching fist, to set to clear things up. The other student shocked and kept quiet for a while, as they never seen Yuna angry before. They noticed some of her book dropped to the ground as the table shakes a little. 

"Hey, it worked. No more gossip about me. I should have used it earlier." Yuna said to herself as she felt quiet peace at last. She looked around and hoping Rina is not there. It will be shock for Rina to see her sister using brutal force to silence the crowd. "Well, I am sorry, the kiss was an accident." Yuna laughed a little, rubbing back of her head, force to change back to a girl attitude. She noticed the stare of disbelief from her fellow classmate. Maybe she went overboard using her force impact on the table. It was crude move but effective to silence them.

"That is cover up. I heard that from Soujiro. He said Yuna is too shy to admit." Midori started again, leave Yuna mouth opened wide. The rumor started again for a second round as it's turn the class alive again "Midori, Soujiro is lying" Yuna told the truth. "He told me about the incident where you and him kissing in public" Midori claimed she listen from Soujiro, himself said that. The students roar with delight and kept quiet and listen to Midori story. Midori stood on her desk like announcer as she began her story. "What the… Guys, you are not going buying her story," Yuna tried convinced them, as it was silly to listen to the fake story. Seemly they less bother that Yuna tried to say as their ear fix on Midori word.

"Arrrg." Yuna holding his temper, she couldn't stop them from listen the crap story. She sat and buried her head with the test book again, waiting the savior (He means the teacher) to save her from this tormenting story.

_**

* * *

**_

"Soujiro. That is the serious injury you got there." The school doctor examined red bruise on chest and chin as if Soujiro had a baseball accident where the ball direct hit the poor guy body

"That is nothing; this burn will remind me about her affection love." Soujiro said weak, suppressing the pain as the doctor apply some ointment on his body "Sure love hurt a lot." The school doctors leave the lover boy alone as he saw someone entered the sickbay. "Hi, Midori, what bring you here today?" The doctor greeted with a smile.

"I am here to send the medical report of some of my classmate from my class." Midori passed the several yellow file documents to the doctor hand. "Hmm. Class 2 C" the school doctor noticed the white label sticker on the document.

"Yuna..." A horrified moan echoing the room, Soujiro heard someone mention Yuna class. Midori stood there froze, chilled her body after she heard the moan sound as if come from a dead zombie.

"Cool down, lover boy. Careful with the wound" The school doctor shook his head, just couldn't keep the guy quiet for awhile. "Who is that" Midori pointed the person on the bed, she couldn't see because the white blind cover the patient bed. "His name is Miki Soujiro. Boy, I didn't know what the girl did. But those quite powers punch that she packing on." The school doctor continued to shake his head didn't know the girl strength now days. He pulled the blind aside; showing Soujiro lying in the bed, reveal red mark on his chest made Midori gasped

"That is nothing; compare the kiss of me and Yuna." Soujiro said, coughing as the pain pinching his chest. Midori ears heard the word of kissing, straight away her mind generated an image of Yuna and Soujiro kissing passionate under the moonlight.

"Yuna and you are…" Midori looked awe. Soujiro looked up the ceiling and smiles as his imagine bought a dream where Yuna is the angel with silver wings descended from heaven, give a lovely kiss to him. "Yuna is an…." Soujiro said.

Flashback end

* * *

"An angel" 

The student started to awe with the story Midori being told, "Soujiro, he is so sweet. Yuna, you are so lucky." One of female classmate cried. The whole classmate looked at Yuna as they are waiting her response after hearing Midori. Yuna buried her head under the text book. She didn't want to gave any response.

"An angel huh" She started to imagine herself as Yuna the devil with the bat wing, tying Soujiro with a pitchfork. Laugh evilly as she spinning the pitchfork, just above the fire pit. Doing the BBQ on Soujiro

"It is a lie." Yuna defended herself, one against the whole class. What impossible odd to clear the rumor." I got kill that guy, spreading the fake rumor. "She noted to himself. "I believe in Yuna." Yukie stood up. Yuna felt happy as someone trusted her word. At least are two against the whole class, know it couldn't do anything much but still worth to try.

"What make you say that" Midori asked as the other classmate shouted the same question as they felt restless to know the answer. Yuna pray for Yukie able to clear this mess. "Thank Yukie" she thanked her in silence.

Yukie puts smiles and she walked to the blackboard, she started to draw a big circle, writing Yuna name inside. "Everybody knew about Yuna, she popular, with skilled athletic, pretty girl and intelligent as her sister" Yukie explained like a teacher drawing the formula and the chart that even couldn't make any sense for Yuna.

"Almost all the boys from year 1, 2 and 3 heard about Yuna name before. No wonder that boys would stick as close as possible with Yuna.  
"There some are guys hanging around Yuna. Do remember three weird fellows acting as Yuna-chan some sort of bodyguard." One of them shouted.

Then Yukie scribbled some word below the circle that makes the situation worse. **Yuna the magnet**.

. Yuna slapping her head for the stupidity answer provided by Yukie that make it worse like pouring oil into burning blaze

Yukie finished her answer by placing the chalk back. "She is right, Yuna is most popular girl. Most of the boy knows Yuna-chan." One of the crowds shouted created restless environment for Yuna

"Hey, that is not right." Yuna tried to calm the crowd down but in vain as the crowd going overboard, pumping more question for her.  
"Soujiro, Just lucky enough to get a kiss from Yuna, I am so jealous" A female voice shouting from the crowd. "Hey, I got to go" Yuna slipping away from the classroom, unable to contain the situation.

She walked the washroom, where least people would hang out. She looked at the mirror; see her reflection as Rina elder sister. He missed his old face as Randoh himself; mean looking guy, where he shows his power to the enemy by paralyzing with cold stare. One thing that she sure that she couldn't do is confess his love to Rina-chan face to face.

"Damn, lipstick couldn't come off" Yuna wipe off with her sleeve again, seem the light red color is still intact that couldn't fade away by rubbing it. "Dr. Manabe, you are so dead." Yuna thought began to show her, Yuna smear that love lipstick Dr. Manabe lips and force to kiss with a dog or old lady.

"Yuna-senpai" A shadow stood behind him, casting a strange irritating aura of fear toward Yuna heart. "I know that voice. God, not her" Yuna turned and saw Ueda Nozomi stood there with sad look on her face. "Hi Nozomi, what's up" Yuna asked, slowly creep out from the washroom.

"Yuna-Senpai, Wawa!" Nozomi hugged Yuna, crying with her heart out. "Hey, what is going on?" Yuna asked with tremble voices, her fear couldn't control her action as Nozomi hugged her. "Hey, Nozomi." She managed break the hug from her, pull herself against the wall. "Senpai, is that truth that you kissed someone today?" Nozomi asked, wiping her tear away. Yuna scratched her head, tired to answer the rumor. But she had to explain as she knew Nozomi is a difficult person when care so much for Yuna.

"Yes, but it is accident kiss." Yuna answered with steady tone even she had a feeling that she is standing front a lighted cannon, ready to fire away. Nozomi stopped crying after heard a word of accident kiss. "Accident kiss"

"Yeah, that right." Yuna quickly answered back, noticed Nozomi started to calm down." That is not love between you and that guy." Nozomi asked, swaying her body gently as she calm down. "That never any love spark around with an accident kiss," Yuna said. She felt sick for thinking about Soujiro lips but it seem had clear up on Nozomi mind about kissing things. "Is that your first kiss?" Nozomi asked, leave Yuna opened her mouth wide and speechless. She pictured herself falling to the dark abyss. "What the hell that she been thinking" the word followed her as she fall to the dark abyss.

Yuna returned back to the reality, flapping her arm like a bird. "Why do you ask that?" Yuna screamed, she doesn't understand Nozomi thought about the first kiss. "First kiss is important to every girl. Didn't you know that?" Nozomi explained to her. Yuna kept quiet for a second, she seems to understand what Nozomi mean. "I am sorry, I never that about that. I guess I never that back." Yuna laughed as she gave a silly answer

But her laugh died down as she saw Nozomi sharpen the katana with stone slab. "I am going to kill that guy, stealing my Yuna-senpai first kiss. How dare you?" Nozomi raised her katana to the air, walking out from the toilet.

"Wait, you can don't that." Yuna stopped her from making drastic measure. "I will be back. Yuna-senpai" Nozomi kissed Yuna, as she leaves for her mission, like a brave samurai gave a goodbye kiss to her beloved wife before heading to war.

"Ga…Ga…Ga" Yuna stunned because Nozomi sudden kiss. "I kissed again. This time is Nozomi. I am deep shit now?" Yuna leave the washroom like a float spirit, unknown where she is heading now.

She kept on walking and wondering the lipstick effect. It seem attracted more problem, first kiss with Soujiro, then with Nozomi and who probably next. She couldn't want to think except Rina. "I want to kiss Rina, but how" Yuna tilted her head, what Rina would think if her sister kisses her with no reason.

_**

* * *

**_) 

"Yuna. Why you kiss me? We couldn't do that" Rina ran away with a crying. "Wait, I love you." Yuna follow her but somebody pull her back, avoid Yuna chase after Rina. "Miss Yuna, You under arrest." A firm handgrip on her shoulder, Yuna looks up and saw a man wearing a police cap, smiling as he looks down at Yuna.

Then Yuna found herself in court behind bar and Rina crying as she press charge against her sister for sexual harassment. "No, I am not Yuna…I am" Yuna unable to finish her word, the juries had pronounced the sentence for Yuna.

**Guilt**.

The judge slammed the hammer of justice and pronounces the sentence of punishment. "Yuna will face execution by firing squad for incest. Court will dismiss." Yuna screamed as she been drag to the prison by policewoman. "Where is my lawyer? Rina wait"

_**

* * *

**_

"I don't want die yet." Yuna screamed as her imagine went wild again. "Yuna, what happen?" Rina appeared from the corridor, saw Yuna screaming. "Are you hurt?" Rina quickly move closer to her sister. "I am okay, I am stressing out today." Yuna quickly change back to her cheerful look, rubbing back of her head to pretend that she is okay.

"It is the kiss you give to Soujiro." Rina asked with a soft voice, leaving Yuna stood froze for a moment. "Haha, you know about it, it is just an accident" Yuna laughed but her heart being cursing the school students. "Damn, nothing is safe when come to gossip." Yuna yelled in her mind

"Oh, I thought you liked Soujiro." Rina stood there shyly, asking her sister so directly. Yuna looked a bit blush when she saw Rina showing her cute shy face. Yuna had snap out it. "Who will like that kind of lover? " Yuna snorted, hoping he will forget about it soon as the other girl flocking around him. "Come let go back to the classroom." Yuna asked, holding Rina hands as they walked. "Oh boy. The classroom." Yuna said with low spirit voice, the gossip still had not died easily.

"Yuna, do you know something is wrong with Nozomi today?" Rina asked her sister about Nozomi strange behavior today. "So what is wrong with her?" Yuna seem forgotten something. "She looked so angry and kept on saying that word…" Rina tried to remember the word that Nozomi mumble about." Nozomi is such a weird person." Yuna murmured.

Rina slowly remembered Nozomi past her, carry a long slim object that wrapped with red cloth and keeping mumble that word "Hah I remember," Rina snapped her finger, quickly told Yuna about it. " What is it? Well I hope nothing important." Yuna smiled and they marching back to the class.

"Well, she said about **first kiss thief** must die. I don't what she means. Yuna" Rina wondered. Yuna stopped her track and asked Rina to repeat that word again. "First** kiss thief** must die." Rina repeated again. Randoh started to imagine Nozomi slashing Soujiro as she remember Nozomi sharpen the katana with evil sad smile in the washroom

"I must stop her." Yuna dashed to the sickbay like a speed bullet as she remembered Midori said. She leaving Rina behind with a trail of dust. Rina looked at her sister running for a while and decide to follow her. "Wait up, Yuna."

To be continue

* * *

See you in next chapter. 

**Radix:**Wow Dr. Manabe, That is a good twisted story. I think the reader like it  
**Dr. Manabe**:Well, Beside I am the surgeon doctor; I am also a part time writer.  
**Sae**:He write book about how operate people without drug (Float like a ghost)  
**Dr Manabe**:Haha. That was so funny (sweating after hearing the truth)  
**Radix**:Ah, Sae, what are you doing here.  
**Sae**:Come back to fatal frame department: we miss you and twisted mind of yours. Beside of that, Randoh going amok and decided to kill you all because your story. (Floating away)  
**Radix:**Well, I have to go now (sweating as hearing Randoh/Yuna angry voice)  
**Dr Manabe:**Bring me along too.


	3. Team up

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

* * *

Chapter 3- Team up  
Storyline by Radix

Sitting my desk again, lying my head on the table, where is the idea have gone, So blank. My boss breathing my ears again, the next deadline comes soon. I am so dead. By the way thanks for the support to read my story.

Rina: Having a rough day, don't worry I am sure that everything will be okay. Guys, here the update, Thanks a lot for waiting.

* * *

Inside the sickbay 

"Oh my god, what have you done with my place." The doctor shrieked as he entered his sickbay. He found the place filled with flower decoration on the doctor table, soft toys lying in the floor even the white blind that use for the bed partition had change into curtain with flower pattern. He felt that he stepping into a hotel room more than a sickbay.

Soujiro seemed enjoying his relaxation under the care from the girls. Seem the girls eager waiting to serve Soujiro when is needed. "Soujiro, explain" The doctor demanded the explanation about the sudden décor in his office. "I am not sure, I just ask some flower and they came with a dozen of bouquet of flower and soft toys." Soujiro replied, cuddle a teddy bear. "At least it looks great. People feel to stay here" Soujiro admired the flower that placed in the small bronze vase which located on the table next to him.

"This is a sickbay; sick student came for check up of any injury." The doctor explained the purpose of a sickbay as he cleared some of the flower away from his table. "It looked so dull here. Nobody wanted to stay here" One of the girls complained as she made a rating of the doctor office. "That is the purpose of sickbay, the student made some short rest and leave. Not for you and him staying here like a hotel room." The doctor explained. The girls stood there, staring the doctor with a cold look as they dislike the doctor said moment ago. The doctor felt unwanted here, he also afraid them would do some injury to him like Soujiro had it.

"Soujiro, how is the pain?" the doctor tried to change the topic and managed to turn away from the girls stare. "I am feeling better now. I…" the pain on his chest appear again as he tried to sit up. But the girls pushed Soujiro to lie down as saw their lover twitching in pain. "That horrid girl hurt you. You should forget about her" One of the girl referred Yuna as the horrid girl. "Yeah, Soujiro." The rest of girls agreed. "No, you don't understand. Yuna is special…" Soujiro described Yuna to them. But they seem grouped into a circle without care about Soujiro saying

The doctor felt an evil aura radiate from the girls. It seem they discuss how get rid of Yuna. "Soujiro, I think you are okay now. I am going discharge you now." The doctor tried to push Soujiro out from the sickbay before the aura spreading entire room.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Nozomi walking toward the sickbay, as she knew where is Soujiro located now. Some guys tipped her the information about Soujiro location in exchange doing favor for them. Bashing Soujiro for kissing Yuna and courting other girls. Nozomi had no problem with that, since that is only objective she wanted to complete it.

"No, weak guy like him, kissed Yuna. Tarnish Yuna image" Nozomi mumble. As she turned to the other corridor junction, there is a girl leaning against the wall as if she waiting for someone to pass by. It's Natsuo, she wearing her karate outfits. Nozomi tilt her head a side, looked curious about that girl stood there with that outfit and during a class section.

"Hey, what are you looking?" Natsuo noticed a girl stare her with curious eyes. Nozomi shook her head as she continued mumble about her thing again about revenge for her Yuna. "Wait, you mention about Yuna. Did you? "Natsuo asked as she heard Nozomi say Yuna name.

"You know Yuna?" Nozomi stopped her track, seem Natsuo caught her intention. "Yes, I know her, she is my best buddy. Why do you want know?" Natsuo replied. "You are Yuna best buddy?" Nozomi eyes sparkle like diamond as her mind generated an equation (best buddy know a lot about Yuna stuff + Nozomi good treatment successful relationship with Yuna)

Nozomi rushed and started to bombard with question that related with Yuna. Her question quickly comes out in one toward to the other without stopping like broken chattering box could not stop making a lot of noise.

Natsuo back off with silent as she couldn't answer the some very Yuna personal question that she really don't know much about Yuna life, only she knew so little fact that Yuna is Randoh that like to fight and protect Rina

"Come tell me, what Yuna favorite thing…is" Nozomi still bombard with question. "Okay, that is enough. One question at the time" Natsuo covered her both ears. Nozomi apologies about her sudden rude impatient behavior, seem she lose control for a second.

"Well, I know a lot Yuna, but why you want to know about her." Natsuo asked her with curious mind. The way she thought of Nozomi as if one crazes fan. "She is my idol and my love" Nozomi said in excitement tone.

"It seems abnormal relationship… "Natsuo thoughts, gently scratched her cheek as she found out it would be funny, imagine see they cuddle each other.  
"Except…" Suddenly a wild imagine popped inside her head. Maybe Randoh had told the truth secret identity to Nozomi  
"Hey, you are going to tell me." Nozomi impatient to waited as her target probably leaving the sickbay by now. Nozomi hold tight her wrapped katana and began to turn away. "Where are you going?" Natsuo asked, wondering where that girl rushing to.

"I am going to punish that person steal my love first kiss" Nozomi said as she rush away. Natsuo quickly dashed and block Nozomi. "Why are you blocking my way?" Nozomi tried to move a side but Natsuo quickly enough to block her way.

"It's Soujiro that you mention about it" Natsuo tried to guess Nozomi target chasing after. Nozomi back off and she grasp hard on the wrapped katana hilt, prepare to draw her katana out.

"Hey, you also hunt Soujiro?" Nozomi asked,  
"Nope, I want see that person kissed Yuna" Natsuo giggle as her thought play the disgusting image of Randoh and a guy kissing. "Why did you have to hunt him?"  
"Because if I punished him, Yuna will love me more. More than other people." Nozomi replied her reason, and then she swaying her both left and right as her thought pop out of Yuna smiling and hold hand with her as they walked into paradise

Natsuo also wandering her thought about Randoh affection love feeling grow as she able to punished Soujiro. She bet Randoh would spend more time with her than Rina. Both of they smile as their thought bring even further more, Randoh (Natsuo thought) and Yuna (Nozomi thought) saying the word to them. "Thank you, I love you. How can I repay you?"

They started laughing but soon they stop as their eyes gazing each other." What are you think?" Nozomi smelled a threat that someone would destroy her prefect plan.

"Nothing, I am thinking that helping you to find the person. You know two people find is faster than one person." Natsuo smirked; her mind set up a plan, to find that person with Nozomi and dispatch him immediately and then…

"Uh" Nozomi unsure is a good idea to let Natsuo help out. She seems distrust Natsuo offering but she believed a Japanese war concept. (Let your enemy lead the hunt and dispatch the enemy after the hunt was found, rather let the enemy hunt alone).

"Okay, sure" Nozomi nodded her head unwilling, but manage to keep her mistrust look from Natsuo. Both of them walked down to the corridor, heading to the sickbay as Nozomi told Natsuo to follow her behind.

* * *

Meanwhile in action point… 

As Yuna ran down to find Nozomi before the slash and dice would happen to Soujiro. She never thought it became serious matter; unexpected Nozomi would do such thing. Yuna eyes turn other direction as she passed each corridor; give a quick look before heading down to sickbay.

"Yuna, wait" Rina panted as she tried to catch up her sister speed. "Please Nozomi, don't do anything stupid" Yuna cursed herself for letting Nozomi go. The terrible thing would happen….with

The murder case would be front-page headline in every newspaper. With the bold red word state: **ghastly murder case on the school.** Nozomi and Yuna picture would be in the front page. As thing even get worse as Yuna and Nozomi would be cellmate for another 100 year.

"Rina" Yuna would howl like a wolf in every night, thinks she probably dies in cell with Nozomi before she could see Rina. She would sit in the corner in fear with other prisoner as she watched Nozomi sharpens the katana with smiling on Nozomi face as the sound screech blade on stone slab echo in the night. "No one will pull us apart again. Huh Yuna, is that right"

"Argggg" Yuna scream as her imagination ran wild again. Then the three bozos appear suddenly from the corridor and block Yuna in surprise. "What the heck?" Yuna stopped her track as the dumb trio showing their lips, Yuna waited kisses them.

"Not you guys. Yuna screamed as anger build up. She punched them, send they spiraling down to the ground, refused to make another problem. Yuna panted for using up her energy. The smoke came out from those three guy's bodies. "What are you trying to do?" Yuna screamed at them, still lying face down on the ground.

"Well, we are remaking the history of Soujiro and Yuna kissing" Tekuya said  
"Doesn't turn so well," Shiyuuji complaint about Tekuya foolproof plan.  
"Yeah, you are stupid person to vote that plan." Takahiro blamed Shiyuuji.  
"Shut up, Shiyuuji you are the spoil the plan by step out early" Tekuya defend his plan.

The trio started to blame each other, as they didn't admit their mistakes. Yuna started to piss off, grind her teeth and clench her fist until the crack bone sound between her fingers. "You can't steal a girl kiss." Yuna repeatedly stomp them like a video game

"stomping the spider game".

"Yuna…why you are stomping them." Rina asked with quiver voice, witness her sister used brutal force. Yuna stopped and she forget about Rina followed her. Now she in big trouble

"Well, I…" Yuna couldn't explain and only thing she could is to ask the guys help her out. "Guys, please help me out" Yuna kneeled in front them as she whispered to them. "Why we must, all after the treatment" They replied back, refused to help after got pound by Yuna.

"I think I got a broken ribs bone." Tekuya said in pain.  
"I think I am paralyze, I could not move" Shiyuuji said  
"Hey, that is not bad, I couldn't see and feel now" Takahiro said, he suffer the most.

They comparing each other, which of them suffer the most. "Yuna…" Rina stood behind her. Yuna began to sweat profusely, seem the guys getting smart to using Rina as Yuna weakness. Their eyes started sparkle as their might worked. "Well, kiss us or you are on your own." They looked at Yuna with sorrow eyes but hidden with happiness. "Yuna has to kiss us."

"Why you, now I see you guys catch me into trouble." Yuna grind her teeth as look at them nodding their heads, smiling as they taunted her to kiss them. Yuna felt sick kissing guy, she rather kissing older or senior women. Now she is going to puke, as she had to kiss these three guys.

Yuna suddenly come out a plan, she turned to Rina and smiles at her. Rina stood there with confuse look and a bit of displease. "Rina, they will explain to you. They know what going on better than me" Yuna said.

Yuna turn back to them and give a dark sinister look, give them a bit pressure for unknown terror will haunt them. "Okay I will kiss you." Yuna said it and the guys seem happy, as they would receive their first kiss from a popular girl entire school. "Clean your lips"

"After I kiss you, I would shift to other school and you know who would come back" Yuna explained to them. "It will be Randoh I think, seem he eager to come back but there is no place him. So decide to call him back after I…" Yuna tried to finish her sentence but the guys started to wail in horror as their imagination showed the devil had return from the grave was set to destroy the peaceful world.

"Well, please help me out and I promise that I will not hurt you anymore." Yuna whispered to them. They seem afraid of Randoh a lot even since they never see him for so long. They quickly agreed the term; at least they would not see Randoh.

"Oh, we just practice our body strength, so we use Yuna to help us. It seem we have you misunderstood the situation. "They said in united voice. Yuna thanked them for help out her. Now she had to find Nozomi….

But where

To be continue

* * *


	4. Hunting Soujiro

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

* * *

Chapter 4- Hunting Soujiro  
Storyline by Jump Kids

Some of the different anime had been adding in to story. Just add some fun. Please try to guess the anime that been adding for this chapter.

* * *

Yuna managed to clear the mess, thank for the dumb trio almost cause a problem. "Yuna, I think you went overboard." Rina pointed her finger at them as she could see heat waves vapor appear from their body. "Rina, Let go" Yuna pulled her hand, avoid another unnecessarily problem from them again.

"Ekk" Rina screamed as one of them caught her foot, prevent them to leave. "What about us? Are you going to leave us here?" They said with dying voice that sound like the zombie in horror movie. "I have no time for you guys. I needed to search someone." Yuna shouted at them.

"Find someone." They seemed curious. "Can we help? We are good when it come to finding people." They eager to please Yuna as to repay their mistake, but Yuna turned down their offer, as they couldn't anything right as they are clumsy somehow.

"Yuna, you count on us" They asked to give a chance; Yuna sighed as it is difficult to get rid of them now. "Okay, I want you guys to get Soujiro for me. I want to talk to him" Yuna gave a mission to them, hoping they could find that person before Nozomi does. The guys open mouth wide, looked disbelief as what Yuna said.

"The rumor is true after all, Yuna fall in love" Tekuya said  
"Soujiro charm got her heart" Shiyuuji said  
"My love for Yuna…shatter" Takahiro said.  
"You Guys. Stop it" Yuna shouted at them, why she hangs out with these dumb guys. They seem misunderstand what her means. Yuna tried again in the different approach. "Oh please, I want Soujiro explain to me. Why he kissed me? If you guys can help me up." Yuna give a cute sad innocent face.

"Why that dirty little…? That rumor is lie after all," Tekuya said  
"The two head monster" Shiyuuji grinding his teeth  
"I will protect you, my love" Takahiro clenching his fist  
"We are going to find that person for you. No matter what difficulties will be" The guys gave a promising salute to Yuna and crawl away like speedy cockroach.  
"What the…I don't believe those guys." Yuna massaged her forehead, unknown what to do with those guys. It seems Yuna made it worse before she could stop them.  
"Yuna, Are they okay, it seem weird to me" Rina asked.  
"Maybe" Yuna scratching her chin, hoping they would Soujiro without do anything stupid.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Natsuo followed behind Nozomi as she secretly hatch up a plan to dispose Soujiro and win Randoh heart. "Tsk, this will be easy task for me." Natsuo whispered to herself. But she needs to dump that girl first before she carries her mission.

"Do you like Yuna-senpai?" Nozomi asked as she walked around to the next corridor. "Just good buddy. Nothing much" Natsuo feels freaky a bit about Nozomi. What Randoh did to make this girl fall in love with Yuna character? "Could I ask a question? You concern about Yuna a lot" Natsuo wondered.

"She is strong and caring person. For me, she beat a strong guy to protect me." Nozomi recall back the memory that Yuna beat the fellow with power punch. (_**At that time, Yuna punished that fellow for destroy her gift which given by Rina**_.)

"Wow that is the reason. Maybe I use this trick on Randoh next time" Natsuo give a thought about it. Nozomi paused as she reaches her destination, the sickbay. She took a peek and rush toward the room as there is nobody is around. "Wait" Natsuo shouted but it was too late to stop her. Natsuo must stop her before her plan ruined.

Nozomi opens the door and rush in the sickbay, started looking for Soujiro. She begins her search high and low inside the room but there is not sign of Soujiro. "Darn, he is not here." Natsuo stood there, looking around the empty sickbay with hampered hope but her eyes caught on something that sparkle her interest.

"I couldn't find him. I think he left the place already." Nozomi sighed as her target left somewhere in the school. "Let's go?" Nozomi called her companion to stop the search but Natsuo didn't reply her call. "Hey, where are you?" she started looking Natsuo and soon later she found the door locked. "Oh no, I am trap inside" Nozomi turn the doorknob repeatedly. "Open the door." She shouted Natsuo to unlock it.

Natsuo walked away with a smile, playing the key with her finger. "Sorry. I guess I work alone for now on." Natsuo grinned as her rival is trapped inside without cause her plan to fail. "Now where do I start look for him?" Natsuo tried to figure out of her next move.

* * *

The Trio making a blind search… 

"Hey, how we going to know this Soujiro look like?" Tekuya asked as he never seen this fellow look like. Shiyuuji and Takahiro shrugged their shoulder, clueless as what Tekuya mention Soujiro looks.

Sudden black atmosphere appear around them." What the…we don't see him before." They looked blank each other. The word of **stupidity** appears floating on top on their head.

"Ha…Ha… I have an efficient way to find him" Shiyuuji snapped his finger as he came out with an idea. "What it is?" The other looked at him. "We can search class to class?" Shiyuuji said with confident, rubbing his chin. "Yeah, we could do that." The other agreed. "But can we finish before the school over." Tekuya asked. They looked blank each other again. This time, the word of **stupidity three blind mice** appeared floating across their head. "Oh man, Yuna definitely look down us for sure." They sighed.

"Today special announce, golden bread crust special will be service in the canteen today. Please get it today. Limited stock only." An announcement was made by the school radio broadcast. "Hey." Tekuya raise his finger. "Please don't think about food now." They shouted at Tekuya. Tekuya shook his head as he pointing at the school radio broadcast. "We are genius" they hatched a plan to find Soujiro with an easy way. They walked to the school radio announcer room to lure Soujiro to go place that they could easily find him.

"Yuna, I want to rest for a while" Rina felt tired after walking around the school. "I am sorry." Yuna quickly stop her track as she quickly grabs a chair from nearby empty classroom for Rina. "Thanks." Rina rested her tired legs. "What about you? Yuna."

"No, thanks. I am fine." Yuna leaned against the wall, her head tilt down as her worry thought running to her head. "Yuna, do you like Soujiro?" Rina asked as she noticed Yuna express her trouble look on her face. "No way. Who will love with that guy that had a lot of girl around him?" Yuna said it quickly.

"But the way, Was a first kiss is important for every girl?" Yuna asked. "Why do you ask?" Rina looked up at her sister with curiosity. "I don't how important is the first kiss. Even I am girl." Yuna looks up at the ceiling.

"Yuna, the first kiss is important for every girl. It shows how much love that we give to that person that we dear so much" Rina answered. "I would give to a special person but he is away from me now. I knew he would come back."

"Rina" Yuna whispered her name, felt sudden happiness. She knew Rina still think about Randoh. "Oh dear, Why I said it" Rina sudden blushes when she starts to think Randoh.  
"Yeah, Soujiro got accidentally kiss from me. Not my first kiss" Yuna extended her hand to pull Rina up from her seat. They continued their search for Soujiro.  
"Yuna. Who is your special person in your heart?" Rina asked  
"You" Yuna answered.  
"Stop joking, I thought it was Soujiro." Rina asked  
"Who like a person has serpent tongue?"  
"What about those boys? They look nice people?"  
"They are too dumb and weak for me"  
"That is so mean. Yuna" Rina laughed

* * *

Inside the announcement room

"Okay, listen up boy. I am here to borrow your microphone." Tekuya asked properly as his two friend stood behind with their arm fold to their chest, posing like Yakuza. The boy shiver with fear and holding tight on the microphone like it was part of his life.

"Come on, we are Karate club like to make announcement to fulfill our important duty. " Shiyuuji give a glare. "No, I am not allowed to taint this microphone to put challenge note to Judo club." The announcer boy refused, even he being threatened by incoming fist from them.

"Oh boy, How going send Yuna message to Soujiro" Takahiro asked them, seem the announcer boy less co-operative. "We come out with a plan" they gathering in circle. "Hey you say, Yuna message." The announcer interrupts their plans. The trio looks up and saw the announcer spec being to shine as he prepared the microphone for them to use.

"Just use it for Soujiro and Yuna case, what juicy scoop for the school." The announcer grinned, as school-breaking news will spread around. They started to think about what kind of message would send to Soujiro.

"What about asking Soujiro come to the graduation tree?" Tekuya said.  
"Then we put him into an empty sand bag and punch him." Shiyuuji decided to throw a few punch on Soujiro for kissing Yuna.  
"And then we will call Yuna and give Soujiro to her and then…" Takahiro stopped his word.  
"We will be rewarded." They said in cheerful mood.

They imagine Yuna hugs and give them a kiss under the tree. They prepared announcement to lure Soujiro to their trap.

"Announcement to Soujiro, Yuna invite you come at the graduation tree. I repeat. Announcement to Soujiro, Yuna invite you come at the graduation tree" The announcement end.

Soujiro was escort by the girls to the school entrance, waiting for his transport to pick him up but the announcement caught his attention. "Ahh, at last Yuna accept my love. I must go there. "Soujiro floating toward the graduation trees but the girls pull him back.

"Yuna is the devil, you must not go there." The girls pleaded.  
"I must go there." Soujiro felt Yuna in the angel form calling him name.

Natsuo also heard the announcement, putting a smile as she already know target is heading now. "It is for you, Randoh. I make sure Soujiro would not bother you anymore." With Nozomi out from the way, it would easy task if she to reach the place first before Yuna or someone show up

In other hand, Nozomi trapped in the sickbed, crying, as she couldn't fulfill her wish. She curses that Natsuo using dirty trick to lock inside. Later she heard the announcement, she realized as where Soujiro going now. This time she would not fail. She pulled her katana and facing the door. Nozomi tried to break the door down as she would not lose to Natsuo, not without trying.

"The spirit of Kondo, I summon you to give a strength" Nozomi close her eyes as recite her word. "What a strange announcement?" the doctor wondered as he tried to open the door. "Lock, when?" the doctor surprised. "I guess I have to get the spare key." He sighed, as he had to walk a long way to the office for get the key.

As he turn his back, a loud bang behind him. "What the hell?" the doctor shouted, noticed the door broke down, leave the dust float in the air. "What happen to my sickbay door?" He left speechless for a moment, who is going to pay for the door.

"Argg, what they are doing?" Yuna mouth opened wide. She couldn't believe they did it this time. She clenching her fist and feeling give them a special treatment for them. A free trip to the hospital and plus maybe a month stay with the doctor Manabe together in ICU room.

"What wrong Yuna?" Rina asked with a concern, but Yuna quickly put a smile, covering up her worry look. "Nothing." Yuna answered with happy tune. "But the announcement "Rina pointed the radio speaker. " Yeah, maybe someone is playing a prank. Rina, I think you better going back to the classroom first." Yuna asked.

"But what about you?" Rina seem refused to leave her sister alone.  
"Please tell the teacher that I am coming late." Yuna leave Rina alone, racing down to the graduation tree.  
"Why the problem become more complex." Yuna yelling silently inside her thought

To be continue.

* * *

"We made it, now we can catch him" The trio dancing around graduation tree and didn't know what would happen to them later.

See you in the next chapter.


	5. The kiss that bring chaos

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

Final problem- The kiss that bring chaos  
Storyline by Radix and Jump Kids

It comes to the end of the lipstick problem. The question lying here, can Yuna clean all this mess and straight all the thing out?

Authors Note: Maybe it will turn into super out of content from the manga. Prepare a box of cookies or any snack. Maybe a cup of coffee is suitable for. It is big bowl of Ramen story. Consist of 15 pages!!!

* * *

**The graduation tree…**

Where the entire showdown took place. To save or not save Soujiro is all depend on three beautiful girls and three dumb ass trios.

"Yuna my love. Where are you?" Soujiro finally reached to the promised place. His minds fill with thousand image of Yuna being swirl around, like a wash machine; from cute her face to furious face but yet still cute for Soujiro taste. "Where are you my love?" Soujiro asked as he walked around the tree as wondered where is Yuna. "She must be shy." He guessed Yuna hiding somewhere, as like a couple playing hide and seek in the garden of love

In somewhere around the bushes that is not far away, the three trios hiding as they waiting Soujiro appear.

"Look! That is the guy. The little rat that kissed Yuna." Tekuya said  
"I will teach him for good. Nobody should kiss our Yuna." Shiyuuji clenched his fist  
"He seem handsome…" Takahiro whispered his word halfway about Soujiro look but the two-buddy look at him with their disgrace look.  
"Ah, I will torture him until he stay away from Yuna." Takahiro coughed as he quickly change the topic as he grabbed a big empty sand bag, ready to pounce on unsuspected Soujiro.

"For Yuna." They tie their head with the black belts that given by Yuna during the graduation day. They jumped out and rush to cover Soujiro with the sand bag. "What the… hey I couldn't see anything." Soujiro shouted for help as he struggles to free himself. "Okay this is easy for us now. Now guys, Let's teach him a lesson" they laughed hideously for their success mission

"Wow. I never thought how low that you guys can go." Natsuo smiled to see them did to poor Soujiro. "You again, what do you want this time." Shiyuuji shouted at Natsuo as she interfered again.

" I want that." Natsuo pointed her finger to the moving sand bag. Natsuo felt lucky today, she managed trap Nozomi in the sickbay and the guy help her capturing Soujiro for her taking. Just one more steps closer to win Randoh heart.

"No way, we not allow you give to easily. We went so much trouble for him" Takahiro refused. "I have to take by force then." Natsuo walked toward them with confidence to beat them down to the ground like the last time.

"Over our dead body." Tekuya shouted as he posing his karate stance. "It suits me well." Natsuo sway her hair, then made a sudden rush toward them with her top speed as the lion aura radiate out from her body.

The three trios rushed toward Natsuo with their not so top speed as the old tiger aura radiate out from their body. Once again they clash once other into a fierce fight again

But the guys had planned how to face her.

They tried attempting to surround Natsuo as they commence their attack from different angle, try to catch her off guard, it turn unfavorable match for Natsuo. "They quickly than before. In this rate I couldn't defeat them" Natsuo started to thing a plan, busy feint them from approach near her.

"The **mongoose tactics**." Shiyuuji gave their sign to them for positioning, noticing she is helpless now. They step back to avoid Natsuo striking distance, tried to confuse her like a pack of small carnivore surrounding a helpless cobra.

As they fight, almost all student entire school started to flock around to see the fight. The corridor from every floor of the school being pack with student, staring out from the window and some of them run out to the field to see the fight.

"I am trap, what should I do?" The first time Natsuo felt the pressure against with them. She knew that the one of these would start charging from behind if she made a move, creating an opportunity for them. "What Randoh would do if she landed this situation?" She begin imagine it.

What if Randoh landed the same situation like her? What he would do? Could he give any hints to Natsuo to win?

* * *

**Natsuo imagination …**

"You have step our trap, prepare to die under our mongoose tactics." The trio shouted, as they surround him in circles, creates a deadly trap. Randoh stood there, with proud ego as if he had not worried about the stupid tactics.

"Your weak and lousy tactics didn't work on me, as I have more deadly tactics that you never seen." Randoh boasted himself, showing his secret ultimate move. He stood with his eye close as he tears his face off to reveal Yuna face. Then later give seductive innocent girl look. "How could you bully a weak girl like me?" Yuna winked with a girly smile.

"No, I will not do this. Not that way" Natsuo screamed as started she imagined such a crazy thing. She turned her look on those guys with her eyes turning red as her anger rose. "You are going pay for making… me to imagine thing." Natsuo grinds her teeth.

"Hey she looks more scary that before. Are you sure out tactics is working." Takahiro begin to worry about the way of Natsuo staring at them like she got kill them more than beating them in plump.

"Don't worry; you should know that fear could change into anger. Anger create mistake. That mean we could win if she made more mistake." Shiyuuji began explain his equation.

"What happen if your plan backfires?" Tekuya said, give a thought about the attack, seem worry the pain if Natsuo inflict on him. "Then you are going to have to try on me. Natsuo shouted as she dashed toward on of them.

**20 minutes later…**

The fight is over, as the three trios couldn't keep up the Natsuo fast fighting pace. Slowly one by one fall to the ground as their tactic was a failure. "You guys are still weak." Natsuo stood as the victor and walked over them to claim her prize, the moving stuffed sand bag.

"Hey, let me go." Soujiro screaming with his top voice, hoping someone untie the sand bag. Natsuo kneeled in front of the sand bag and start poking with a stick repeatedly, started to annoy Soujiro. "Stop it. Stop poking." Soujiro shouted.

"Well I like to ask you something." Natsuo asked some question, Soujiro kept quiet for a while as he heard a girl voice. "Are you Soujiro?" Natsuo asked the first question. "Yeah, if you are pretty girl, then I am Soujiro." He answers with his sweet voice.

Whack!

Natsuo hit him with the stick. "Answer me with yes or no" Natsuo asked again. "Yes" Soujiro answered quietly. "This is fun." Natsuo giggled silently to herself.

"You kissed Yuna, have you?" Natsuo asked the second question. "The angel that I love that raise from the heaven…" Soujiro said it halfway as he felt a hit on the head.

Whack, Whack,

Natsuo hit him with the stick again. "Answer me with yes or no" Natsuo asked again as she giggles. "Yes" Soujiro answer quietly.

Some of the student begins to sweat as they saw Natsuo used cruel type interrogation techniques that being use by the golden era of yakuza where they torture their enemy with less extreme painful but more annoying method.

"I can't look." One of them shouted.  
"That is inhuman torture."  
"Let him go." The one of Soujiro fans shouted, hiding among the crowd  
"Cruel but efficient way" One of the geek was busy analysis the techniques that use by Natsuo with other group of their own kind.

"Okay the next question…" Natsuo continues her question but quickly answer by Soujiro by saying yes. Natsuo grins as she switch her question, as Soujiro had not completed heard his question. "So you wanted me to beat you into soft plump smashed tomato" Natsuo claimed Soujiro answers.

"What! I didn't hear that." Soujiro shouted for the unfairness. "I didn't finish and you answer it" Natsuo poking the sand bag with a stick, add irritation on Soujiro to add the fun. "I said, do you want to suffer more with the beating and questioning." Natsuo said in a soft voice.

"No" Soujiro shouted with mercy. "Too late." She shouted as prepare to strike him with full force. But she stopped as she senses something flying toward her leg and manages to dodge it, leave the thing bounce harmless to the ground. It was the wooden sword. "Oh no." Natsuo noticed that other person wanted Soujiro badly. So badly she would inflict more pain than Natsuo could imagine.

* * *

Nozomi…

"You trick me." Nozomi staring Natsuo with her eyes that cover with black cast over it, as her aura burns with fury inside of her. "You lock me inside the sickbay and take my enemy from me" Nozomi said with tremble voice of hatred, holding the katana

"I didn't. I never noticed the door was not lock. I swear." Natsuo biting her lower lips, try pretending to look innocent. "Are you lying to me?" Nozomi asked. " Why I need to lie to you. We are in the same team." Natsuo calmed Nozomi down, noticed how dangerous for Nozomi holding the katana, instead the wooden stick.

" Hey Shiyuuji, you know what. I found this key." Tekuya tried smiled even he was hurt a lot. Shiyuuji pretend examine the key that attached with the tag on it. The guy stood behind Nozomi and passed the key to her. "It is a sickbay key, you did lie to me." Nozomi snatched the key and read the tag.

"Well, I am speechless." Natsuo placed her hand on her waist as her trick seem being discover, she prepared to defend herself against Nozomi and three badly beaten guys.

"I don't who are you, I am sorry that I going to teach a lesson you for the trouble that you cause to me." Nozomi raised her katana, letting the light travel up from the hilt to the blade tips create a bright white light. The rest of student awe as the Katana swing gently to the air

"It is Nozomi's master katana, our pride, our soul and our spirit." The student kendo club praised the Nozomi masterpiece as it shine reflect the fear to Natsuo heart. "Hey, I didn't have any weapon to defend myself." Natsuo shouted. "What about the stick that you use to poke Soujiro?" The trio smirked. "I am sorry about you but you needed to be punish." Nozomi said with her gently voice, gaze to Natsuo.

"Yeah, go girl and teach her lesson." The trio support Nozomi from behind like a small group cheerleader.

Then sudden they could hear the funny sound as Nozomi swing her katana to her side as she made her approach to the duel. She checked the katana and noticed a series of crack on her blade. "Oh dear. My katana is unusable." Nozomi shocks to see her damage katana.

"Maybe I have broken it when I use it to smash the door." Nozomi staring deep to her katana, as it was a very valuable to her because it was gave by her master. Her member of kendo club stood there as feeling pity and sad for Nozomi as what she should be feeling for the broken katana. Nozomi tilted for a while and put back a smile as throw the sword in the trash can. "Well, I ask the master to buy the new one for me." Nozomi return back her original self again. The sudden change made they gasped and some of them fell to the ground, disbelief Nozomi carefree after she lost precious katana.

"What about the punishment?" Tekuya asked. "Well the katana has spoken." Nozomi shook her head

"Katana has spoken?" Shiyuuji started to confuse, didn't manage to catch her meaning. "I place my emotion into the katana to contain my anger to punish him." Natsuo said. "Then?" they asked her to continue her story.

"The katana is broken and that mean I should forget about revenge and continue my love to Yuna. Beside Yuna said it was accidentally kiss, I believe her" She hops away to look for Yuna.

"What does she means?" Takahiro asked.

"That means round two with you guys. Seem you have a lot of energy to talk and stand" Natsuo smiled, guessing them had a feeling an itch for another beat up.

"Not anymore." Shiyuuji pulled his black belt and asking for his karate member to step out with his promise to give his scared black belt away that handed down by Yuna to him. The members of the member cheered as Shiyuuji raise his most valuable belt high up to the air. "I will pass to someone that defeats this girl." Shiyuuji shouted with his tear flow out. "Shiyuuji, you shouldn't. That is our graduation belt."

"If I couldn't complete her task, what is the use to keep the belt?" Shiyuuji gave a disappoint look on his face. "Yeah, what is the use to keep the belt? We don't deserve it." They shouted as they took off the black belt to give someone deserve more than them..

Natsuo quickly snatch one of the belts away to examine it carefully. "Are you sure?" Natsuo checked the belt and noticed her grandpa stitch on the back on the belt. Only a few people able to get this black belt, as the training are complete. One of them is Randoh. "Hey give it back, you thief." The trio shouted at her.

"I don't believe I am holding it. Today sure is my lucky day." Natsuo screamed with joy. The guys from the crowd looked the Natsuo hopping with joy and then looked each other. The surrounding slowly turned into the dark atmosphere as the crowd turned eyes on the precious belt. The cheering slowly die down and change to voice of grunt.

"So that is Yuna belt. I want that." One of them being to drool  
"No way, it should belong to us, the karate club." The karate members growls as if he was been possessed.  
"Go away karate wimps, it should be Judo club will own the belt." The judo members throw a challenge their rival  
"No way, we are going to take the belt for our leader." The Nozomi loyal members began to draw the wooden sword to seize the belt for Nozomi.

The rest of the student decides to join in the fray for Yuna black belt as they forget Soujiro capture and Shiyuuji offer. Their eyes fix on the belt with evilly greedy smile on their face as repeatedly said the word. "Yuna black belt"

"It seem bad to me." Tekuya asked with uneasy voice, feeling the weird environment. Shiyuuji nodded quickly. "Yes. I think we better run." Takahiro made suggestion. Shiyuuji nodded quickly, agree that is good idea before they going to be sheering to pieces. The trio tried to run away but couldn't escape from the people grasp, slowly claw them down and dog piles as if they have trap in a feeding frenzy like one of the zombie scene.

The trio scream for help but their voice slowly fades away. Natsuo busy fight to defend herself, manage to knock out few person as she attempt to run away before they overwhelm her. "That belt is mine, No way that I will give it away." Natsuo being chased by a group of desperate student for the belt

**

* * *

As the fight began….**

. "What the hell is happening here?" Yuna said with her mouth open wide as she entered some sort of war zone. They fight each other with flying kick, wrestling, wushu, boxing, kung fu and other crazy move that she never witness before. "Why is happen to me? Just one stupid kiss." Yuna pouted, never noticed that the kiss cause a lot problem.

"Yuna, Come fight me. I am the leader of judo club." The well-built man stood in front Yuna, as he demanded a challenge. Yuna sighed as she not in the mood, her eyes scanning around the field to find out Soujiro whereabouts. "Are you mocking me? I am the strong guy in the judo class." The guy felt annoyed because as Yuna didn't glance at him as he spoke to her about the challenge earlier ago. "Not now." Yuna walked away.

"Become my girlfriend, and then I will let you go. I know that you never resist my muscles." The leader asked with a pervert grin. Yuna kept on walking without paying attention what he said. But she stopped her track as that man place his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, not so fast, Yuna. How about a kiss? You are my girlfriend now." The man shows his wet lips.

"Okay, I will give you something better than the kiss." Yuna being to boiled up with her temper and decided to give a present for him. "What is it?" that guys asked with excited tone. "Well, look down." Yuna slowly lifted her skirt a bit to reveal her left leg. That guy eye opens his wide, as he looked Yuna skirt being to roll up almost reached to her thigh. Yuna gave a powerful kick, sending flying to nowhere. "Well, **break up kick** for goodbye gift." Yuna said, as looked the guy flying away from her.

"How I am going to find Soujiro in this situation." Yuna shook her head, "Yuna, please save our Soujiro." A girl grabs Yuna arm as group of Soujiro fans begging Yuna. "I will but I didn't know where is he." Yuna asked.

"He is inside the sandbag and next to the graduation tree. A nasty girl tortures by poking and hit poor Soujiro with stick" one of them begins to cry. "With his crazy attitude about girl, he deserve more than just poking." Yuna whispered to herself but she have to rescue him because she didn't wanted Nozomi slice him into pieces and then end up going to prison as she imagine about it. She took a long deep breath as she enters the fray to search for Soujiro under that tree.

**

* * *

Natsuo condition…**

She begins to slowly as the exhaustion being to build up. She sat on the ground and lean herself against the door to catch her breath and rest her aching legs. "Ha! I got the belt. Randoh belt." She didn't believe she holding Randoh belt. She forgets about torture Soujiro as she had a better thing in her hand. She removes her old karate belt and wear Randoh belt on her waist. "Perfect fit."

Then she felt trapped as she could hear the footsteps coming from all direction and heading to her location. "Not them again, they seem didn't give up." Natsuo begin complaint they persistent to seize the belt from her hand. She just stood there, feeling no point to run anymore. The only thing she does is to fight her way.

"I guess I have give you up." She said to her newfound belt. She knew she could fight one or two guys but an entire mob of desperate student with her remain strength. It was impossible task for her. She lean against the door and feeling lost for a moment. "Is it difficult to keep her relationship with Randoh?" She bangs her head gently against the door, being to wonder.

Then someone rescued her from the mob…

* * *

**Yuna in search of Soujiro…**

"Oh my god, it like a war zone." Yuna dodged as one of the student flying across her with a bruised eye. Yuna moving zigzag among the fight crowd, she moves closer to the tree. Under the tree, she saw a sand bag lying beside on the tree as they mention. "It seems Nozomi didn't slice him." Yuna felt relieved, but her mind being thinks other worse possibility. "What if she did it" Yuna sweating with fear as her thought being play a black and white movie where Nozomi slice and dice him and placing all his scattered body part into the sack, waiting for someone to open as the blame being pushed to someone else that open the bag.

The only way to find is to find out is poke him with the stick. As first she poked the bag gently, but there is no response. "No, Don't say he is dead." Yuna said with her soft shaken voice. She begin tremble as the image of her, sitting in the prison with Nozomi. "Soujiro, I am sorry. I didn't ask someone to kill you. Please don't blame me" She kneels in front as she praying the sack, hoping his spirit rest in peace.

"Yuna…Yuna…" Soujiro called her with the eerier voice as if he suffered a lot of pain. "Wa! Ghost!" Yuna punched the bag away from her as it roll and crash on the graduation tree. She didn't knew that why his spirit resurface so fast to human world. "Please don't find me, I am not the murderer." Yuna repeatedly apologized but she stopped as she heard a soft grunt from the sack." Spirit doesn't grunt like a human voice.

Yuna begin untie the sand bag and found Soujiro, fainted inside there. "Hey wake up, Soujiro. Are you okay?" Yuna shook his shoulder gently. "It is that you Yuna, my angel." Soujiro speak with his tired voice as he tried to open his eyes. Yuna begin to worry about Soujiro looking so weak because he stuck inside the sand bag for long time and receive a punch from Yuna again.

"Don't you worry? I will get you out from here and then to the sickbay" Yuna said as she attempted to carry him. Soujiro shook his heads, as he couldn't continue his journey.

The surrounding turned black except the tree was shine bright as if there is a few spotlight shines down on Soujiro and Yuna. The screaming blood rage of the student slowly dies down; leave the silent for Soujiro to express his feeling.

"Yuna, I know you will come rescue me." Soujiro said with his emotion tone, showing his grateful to the girl he love.  
"Well, I have to. I didn't want you end up with slicing to pieces" Yuna looked the surrounding, feeling weird as she couldn't see or heard anything except black, like trap in the black vortex  
"Then you really love me" Soujiro felt happy to know Yuna had his love.  
"Stop talking about that. Don't you start to annoy me with that mushy word" Yuna irritated, she begin to have a feeling not to rescue this guy anymore.  
"Yuna, my love. I could not move. I am so dead tired" Soujiro said with his dying voice.  
"Come on, you are man, Stand up." Yuna shouted in dismay  
"I can if you…"  
"What?"  
"Kiss me" Soujiro showing his lips again.

"Why you? You never stop think of kissing me" Yuna screamed, she punches him hard again, so hard, her punch sending him flying and crash to the graduation tree. Then the environment back to normal, so as the scream of blood rage return back. "Yuna, you are difficult person but I love you so much." Soujiro said it before he black out again. Yuna shook her head again as she did it again, knock out Soujiro for the second time in the row for today. But at least she could get him off from danger without the annoying his word of love. The problem is how to bring out without carry across there. Because the students busy fighting and shove each other, it will be a difficult task for her.

**

* * *

Back to Manabe house…**

"Yes Radix, you say the lipstick is not working well." Manabe asked the inventor by the phone. It seems the lipstick work it effect for a day or two and easy come off when it contact with something is oily stuff. Manabe looked disappointed for a while as his prototype failed him once again. "Okay, thanks for your help." Manabe thanked him for testing it as he hanging up the phone.

"Maybe a nice cup of tea can help me to cheer me a little" Manabe switched on the TV as he heading to the kitchen his favorite Oolong Tea. Then, A TV news bulletin started and began announces the headline news for today. "Same old news." Manabe sighed. Until Manabe heard a unique headline as the TV report announce: **The school violent. **

"A least, that is something new for today." Manabe began paid attention to listen the TV reported begin read that particular news that spark his interest. Manabe shook his head and felt pity for those parents putting the their kids in. "Nowadays, They seem easy to out of control, just a little bit of thing go wrong, they will fight it." Manabe pitied for them and walks out from the kitchen to see the news.

Then the news bulletin began to show a live telecast about the fight. It showed the student fight as it circles around to get other angle by air. "Wow it is a big fight." Manabe laughed. But something caught his eye. A girl dragging a guy out from the field with using a sand bag,

"A girl dragging a guy out and you can see she tried to save someone… wait a second, she punch someone. It seems a guy tried to grab her. Oh another nasty punch." The other on site TV reporter reported the situation with her exciting voice. She beckons his camera to focus on that girl as close as possible. Manabe began to sweat as he could recognize that person even the cameraman could not get a clear picture on the girl face.

"Another kick."  
"It is Yuna" Manabe heart began sinking down  
"Spinning wheel kick" Manabe began to shake his body in fear, his mind simulate the hurt that Yuna will do to him.  
"Uppercut punches. I didn't think a girl could do it. But she is amazing" The TV reporter praised that girl fight ability. Manabe began to dial his emergency number for his safely measure. "Hi Mom, Do you have a place for me to stay. I am back for vacation…maybe for a month stay"

**

* * *

Back to school corridor…**

"Where is that person?" The student gathered around the corridor. "She must be nearby. Break up guy into team and search for that person holding her belt" Soon they breaking into a smaller group and began their search again.

Natsuo hiding in the cupboard, sweating profusely as the guys didn't give up for the belt. Then she heard a loud bang as they open swing the door hard to make the search. "She must inside here." One the guys said with a confident voice.

"What are you searching?" Nozomi asked with a cute smile on her face. She sat on the table as she waiting her school time over. The One of the students stepped out and began asked about Natsuo presence. "No, I didn't see her" Nozomi shook her head, as she never saw anyone entered her classroom.

"Never mind, we make search in this room. I believe the person hiding here" They began decided to make the room search but Nozomi leaps down from the table, away from her rest place and began to stop their silly search by repeatedly her word.

They ignored her as they began push the table aside and they heading the cupboard where is Natsuo hiding. "I am dead meat, if I have the strength back." Natsuo worried. She was so tired to fight back or move. Then she could hear Nozomi shouted, asking them to stop the search.

" I told there is not there." Nozomi glared at them, looking displease for the mess in her classroom. The table being pushed aside and the book and paper scattered on the floor. "Leave now, you making a big mess here." She warned them but her word different budge them from continuing their search. They are not afraid of her, as she was not terrifying enough for them. "Look at her, the cutie look angry now." One of them teased her, as the rest of them began to laugh.

"That does it. Those guys get some lesson how to treat a girl nicely" Natsuo couldn't stand to leave Nozomi humiliated by bunch of low-level guys. She decided to risk herself to fight with them, but it was better than leave her alone. As she decided to open the cupboard, Nozomi began to speak.

"So, I am not scary. You wanted to know how frightening when a girl being pushed into her limit." Nozomi face expression being to change rapidly, from her cheerful look turned into a murderous look on her face. The guys began intimidating to her look. "I wonder. Have you heard a Chinese phrase? **Smiling maiden hidden dagger**." Nozomi asked them with her smile as she pulled her katana from her place and showing in front of them

* * *

Note from Author 

**Smiling maiden hidden dagger** is old Chinese phrase. The means that old phrase is don't judge at the person appearance easily as he/she could make wild and dangerous decision or act.

If you said that to the person, that mean, she or he is a dangerous person to be with it.

* * *

They looked each other for a while and being run away from her. Nozomi locked the door and called Natsuo to come out from her hiding place." Natsuo walked with her hiding. "How many katana she been hiding in the school." Natsuo wondered. But Natsuo needed to do something. 

"Thank you" Natsuo said with low tone, feeling guilty for the way she treated Nozomi at the sickbay, locking her inside. Now, Nozomi helped her without any grudge on her. "What wrong?" Nozomi asked with a smile as if she was happy to helped a friend from trouble.

"Ah, I am sorry that I locked you in the sickbay." Natsuo apologized, bowed her head. Nozomi giggled like playful child as if she didn't mind at all. Natsuo tilted with her head, feeling more misery. " I thought you are still mad with me." Natsuo asked as Nozomi shook her head. "Nope, I am not" Nozomi answered with ease.

"Why are you treating me so nice?" Natsuo asked. She thought Rina is the nicest girl that she met but Nozomi seem treated her with the same nice way to her. "Because you and me, Yuna's best friend." A simply answer came out from Nozomi mouth.

"I am Natsuo." She introduced herself to new friend.  
"I am Nozomi, nice to me you." Nozomi replied with her smiles.

"I guess we are friend now, well I am tired of running for today" Natsuo grabbed a chair as she tried to regain her strength. Nozomi grabbed the chair as she pulled next to Natsuo. She wondered why the guy chased her around but she was shy to ask her ridicules question.

"What is it?" Natsuo noticed Nozomi wanted to ask something from her. "Nothing." Nozomi titled down her head. Natsuo patted her friend shoulder, asking her to say it out. "Why people chasing around you? Are you popular like Yuna-senpai?" Nozomi asked with her sheepish voice. "Not really, because the belt." Natsuo playing the belt she wearing now as she twisting the belt around her finger as she began told her about Randoh. Nozomi listened with interest

They share the story, telling each other favorite person in their. Natsuo felt a weird as Nozomi began told about Yuna as her favorite person. But soon she understood why, because Yuna is Randoh, just Nozomi didn't know about it. Natsuo just kept the secret that way. Maybe is fun to see Nozomi hang out with Randoh or prefer to said the other way, seeing Yuna bugging by Nozomi.

Finally Yuna pulled Soujiro from danger, completely exhausted. "Rest…Rest…Rest. I need to rest " She panted as she stopped where she felt safer from the fighting crowd, she begin waving her hand repeatedly on her face, tried to cool down herself after dragging Soujiro and in the same time, busy fight off some the guys tried to grab or kiss her.

As she sat on the ground, she could hear the camera clicks behind her back. Yuna looked back and surprise a group of photographer and new reporter stood behind her. "What the…where did they come from?" Yuna screamed silently. Did they manage to take the picture of her, dragging Soujiro here by using sandbag? She hoping they would not asking that question. Added with Soujiro unconscious, they probably would think Yuna is the most violent person in the school. A girl dragged out a guy from battlefield.

Yuna's heart begins to beat rapid as a female reporter stepped forward in front of her. Yuna's mind being to playing trick as she could imagine the worst possible question when a reporter begins asks. They would start the greeting with smiles, asking the person name and then they begin bombardment with the series of question without their concern about the person feeling.

"Are you disposing the body?"  
"He took your love and body. So you decided kill him."  
"Is it tragic triangle love?"  
"Are you a bounty hunter?"  
"Are you throwing him in the deep sea of Tokyo Bays? He didn't love you anymore. Am I right?"

This is one of these questions, it would ask. It must be as she and Rina often saw that kind of interview in the TV about guys and girls relationship turned ugly. "Please don't ask me anything." She begin to pray hard as the female reporter started to asked

"You are the heroine. You have safe a guy from the ferocious fight." The female reporter said it loud; pushing Yuna's gently in front the cameraman. "Huh?" Yuna sat there with mouth open wide as she was surprised that reporter didn't asked the question as her thought earlier.

"Yes, you save a person. Is he, your lover?" The reporter asked with exciting tone, as the people around her clapping their hand. Some of the student, which didn't involved with the fight, flocking around the newscaster "What?" Yuna was stunned; she didn't understand how is this happen. First the kiss, second the fight and this is even bigger and messier

The reporter snapped her finger to sign the cameraman to show the clip that they being taken by helicopter angle to Yuna. The clips consist of Yuna punching and kicking her way out. "No way. Everybody in the town will know about me." Yuna stunned as her eyes almost popped out, as people would see her violent act. The student awed after seeing the footage.

She wanted to enter in TV news as Randoh winning in some tournament but she didn't expect these. With the footage as proof, Yuna thought a better plan to sneak out from this mess but her mind went blank for a moment as she started to hear the student whisper about her.

"Stop it, I am not his lover, I didn't know about him." Yuna screamed.

"But I saw you kissing Soujiro in this morning." The student asked.

"It was an accident, I have a boyfriend. " Yuna lied to them, silence the crowd as they looked blankly as they never heard about Yuna boyfriend before. All they know is Yuna is a popular girl and good in sport. But a boyfriend, they looked suspicions as they found nothing about it with their hundred of hungry eyes, waiting for the answer.

"Please turn of the camera." Yuna asked the cameraman, but the reporter insisted tape it. "Please" Yuna gave nasty glare signal to put them immediately stop. "Please don't spread the rumor about me, kissing Soujiro." Yuna pleaded as she lied about his boyfriend jealously. He student looked each other and being to smiled evilly that make Yuna felt uncomfortable.

"Then show the picture to us?" The students demanded to prove that she not lying. Yuna froze for the moment, as she didn't have any picture of a guy in her wallet, there is only Rina picture and Randoh old picture. "There is it, Randoh old picture." Yuna came out the idea, the only ticket way out to clear all the mess.

"Picture…picture" The student being to chant, as their curiosity grow. As Yuna being to pull out the picture, she catches a glimpse of Rina stood in the corner as she looked at her. "Rina. What should I do? I could not show it" Yuna stopped reach her pocket. She didn't want to hurt Rina feeling to show that Yuna love Randoh. She fear it will destroy the relationship between the two sister and beside she is not the real Yuna.

It is was a path that Yuna have to choose, to save from the trouble that she created or retain the relationship that she had build. "Damn…" Yuna had made the decision already.

"I lied. I…" Yuna tilted her head down, surrendering herself, as she couldn't think anymore. They began to hoot at Yuna, as the rumor is true. "That it, end of the road for me." Yuna began to wonder what would happen to her, imagined she will be the headline for tomorrow and will last to end her school life.

"Yuna, Sweetheart, what happen to you." Someone from behind shouting at Yuna, a dazzling young man ran toward here. Yuna looked stun again as another problem appeared nowhere. "Who the hell is he?" Yuna surprised as the guy approached her. He looked at Yuna and began to kiss her. The student began to awe again as they witness another romance scene

"What the hell? He kissed me." Yuna hit the guy head as she began wipe her lips. The guy looked at her and began to whisper to her ears. "Dr Manabe asked me to help you out. He said the lipstick didn't work." The guys said in soft agony voice, tried to hold the pain that Yuna hit him.

"What? That mean" Yuna looked surprised the doctor helps and she noticed her arm smeared with lipstick stain. The guy quickly recovers and continued his act. "You fouled beast, how could you steal my girlfriend." He stomped his foot on Soujiro and quickly pulled Yuna out from the scene. Yuna felt relief as she walked away from the fight, the camera and become the spotlight from the student.

"Where is Manabe?" Yuna asked the guy as they exited from the school. The guy smiled as going burst to laughter. His hand reached to his face and being to tear his rubber face skin off, reveals Manabe himself. "Hi Yuna, Sorry about that." Manabe winked.

"Why you? Your lipstick almost causes a lot of trouble today." Yuna grinded her teeth and her temper began to build up to her climax. She is ready to pounce on Manabe for that trouble. "Hey. That is not my fault. Beside you kissed him. I didn't ask you" Manabe body began to shake in fear, hoping stop her pounding him.

"Ah…" Yuna stopped, knowing her mistake. It is not fair to blame the doctor as she being careless to kissed someone and especially Soujiro. That fellow never dies down his love confession for Yuna. Yuna looked back the school and she hears the student fighting.

"Why they are fight? Please don't tell is about me " Yuna scratched her head, as confused with commotion. Manabe patted her shoulder, looked the school wall with sad eyes as if he understood them. Yuna looked up and wondered what is the doctor thinking. She thought he always a pervert type of person and sometime gave her a lot trouble by asking testing his invention.

"They are fight for you. Too bad they didn't really know about your identity. Maybe you have to reconsider to cut that piece off and become a real girl." Manabe asked, as he wanted to make Randoh into a real girl.

"Why you? You still don't give about this matter." Yuna clenched her fist with her eyes burning in fury. She mistake thought the doctor sympathy her trouble about the student stupidity fighting over for her. She punched him hard with her left fist; send him to stick against the wall.

"Yuna, you are not ladylike." Manabe commented her as he slowly sliding down to the ground after the wall impact. "I told you, I am Randoh" Yuna shouted at him as she walked away, heading home. Probably decided to skip school today, hoping the mess clear off by itself.

Then a riot police squad sounded, as the whole team arrived to front the school gate entrance and began to subdue the fight. "Oh boy, this is worse than I thought, " Yuna began to run back to her home as she looked back. She decided a couple of days until the mess really clear off by itself.

The end of problem one,

* * *

This news report from PF network, we present a summary what will happen to them after lipstick problem. It seem everybody have a sticky situation; we never expect it happen so big and outrageous. Here it is…

The fight was over as they suppressed by the police riot. Hundred of students was injury and sent to the hospital for treatment. The reason of the fight was unidentified after investigation by the teacher and police as the belt lost during he fight and didn't know where it had been. Then the school was closed down for investigation by the ministry of the Education to further investigation about the fighting. Then the headmaster was sent to hospital too due high blood pressure.

The headmaster was not in the story but caught in the crossfire. Maybe we need to send Onizuka for the replacement.

The trio lost the belt that is gave by Yuna, well is bad for them to cry for days as they couldn't complete the mission and lost their most valuable thing at the same time. They seem lost their spirit of living, they seem floating than walking now. But soon they will be healed after meeting Yuna again in the school.

On the other side story, Natsuo felt happy as she got the most valuable thing. Randoh belt. She felt that she was one more step closer to Randoh. Now she kept the belt in her most secret place. Soon later a karate tournament she will enter.

In other hand, Yuna still has not resolve her problem as Soujiro bugging her about the mystery guy that consider himself as her boyfriend. Then later Rina parent also bugging her with the question too after witnessed the TV news. But soon will be over, hoping the rumor will die down.

The last victim is Dr. Manabe as he entered to the hospital after being punished by Yuna punish that send him flying the school wall and in result of suffering cracking bone. Now he is resting in ICU but his mind thinking about the new prototype invention. Soon he will be recover.

Then other news,

Radix and jump kids busy fighting for the cheesecake. (What a wimp). After the first problem story completion, they discuss about the new problem will set for Yuna and the group. New scenario and trouble,

Here our newscaster interviews.  
Miku: hello, I am reporter of the PF network.  
Radix: My…cheesecake is gone.  
Miku: Excuse me…hellooo  
Radix: Cheesecake…(crying like a baby)  
Miku: Hello!  
Radix: Yeah, what is it. (stop cry)  
Miku: I am sorry about disturbing you. I wonder you can tell us about the new chapter. Seem you have complete the first problem. What will be second problem?  
Radix: I don't really now. It depend the reader like, it is the reader kind enough to review and give suggestion. I make cook up some story now.  
Miku: Do you have any idea currently?  
Radix: well, we have some title and we prepared earlier,  
Miku: could give some the reader to know about the new installment of the pretty face fics.  
Radix: Do you mind to treat me with cheesecake?  
Miku: Okay I will, come hurry. I need to go back to Frame Fatal department.  
Radix: Okay, don't rush; there is two titles I have think. One is the a kids from hell and the other is the girls power tournament.  
Miku: there is it folks, if you hearing this. Want the story continues, just write down in review that you want to see. I am sign out.  
Radix: Cheesecakes… (smiling)

* * *


	6. Problem 2: Kid from hell

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

Second problem- Kid from hell

Chapter one- Don't leave me  
Storyline by Jump Kids

We are back for the new story. Well, we was think to insert more humor inside, but we seem couldn't think a better way. So we hope you will find something interest.

If anything wrong with the story, please inform us to make correction.  
If you got a better idea from this one, Please inform us. We will put your name and your idea in the next to show our grateful

We do it for the pretty face fans.

* * *

Once again, Randoh returned back to his house after long hours of working. He felt his body become very heavy as he make every step toward his house entrance. "What a day" Randoh sighed as the tiredness had took a toll of his strength today. He never knew that a working life is difficult than a school life. The word of family responsibility, financial support, loans and other problem slowly drop on Randoh's shoulder like weighted dumbbell. Now he understands why his father worries about to pushing him to study harder to achieve a better easy job. But luckily he manage to find a decent jobs, even is hard to work with but he could earn a decent money

He didn't give up as he knew his beautiful wife waiting for him and support him with a smile to greet him from his work. A smile from Rina brings sense rejuvenation to him and worth it for Randoh to push harder him to ensure Rina will live a comfortable life. Randoh turn the doorknob and entered his own paradise.

As he entered, he noticed something is wrong as he walked into another dimension world. His house was a mess as if someone ransacks his house. He could see cloth scattering on the floor, the wall stained with crayon drawing and yellow mustard, the smell of the decay of rotten food. "What the hell is going on?" Randoh mouth daggling open as he didn't believe that he is staying a pigsty. "This is…not my house, maybe I have entered a wrong house" He knew Rina is good in house cleaning and never made such mess.

Randoh turned to make an exit; he could felt someone grabbing his both legs to stop him from leaving. "Daddy! Daddy!" The little kids started call Randoh as their daddy. Randoh looked down and being to sweat as he looks at the children faces as they busy clinching hard his legs.

His eyes are to opened wide in horror and his sweat being to dripping to wooden floor as if he saw something very evil. Then the song from one of the horror movie began to play in his head.

He saw Tekuya and Shiyuuji in their baby face; give a smile to welcome his daddy return. Not that kind of cute smiles but smile of ugly men with unshaven face. To add to the punishment to Randoh, Tekuya begin to drooling and smearing Randoh shoes with his saliva.

"Yuna…Daddy" They called Randoh as their daddy.

"No, it could not be." Randoh screamed. He tried shaking them off, desperate fighting his life away. He struggled to break their clinching but it found difficult as they gripped his legs like leeches.

"Let go, let go." Randoh begin move toward the door, dragging them with him. They begin to squeal in excitement, they thought his daddy is playing game with them. Randoh shivers, tried to move toward the door with as he drag the kids along too like two ball of metal that chain on his legs. He picture himself as he tried is escape from prison.

"Darling, where are you going? Are going back to work already?" A soft female voice asked Randoh. "Rina?" Randoh turned his face as he recognized the voice. "I am sorry, I have…" Randoh stopped his speeches as he stunned for what he saw. "What is it? Do I look pretty?" Soujiro bites his lower lip as he playing his long black hair. "I just went to the hair salon. I do just for you"

"Oh my god, I am in twilight zone." Randoh started to swirl down into the darkness abyss. "Yuna, Where are you going? What about dinner?"

* * *

Yuna wakes up with bead of sweat on her forehead. It seems the nightmare had past away from her as the sunlight begins shone brightly on her face from her bedroom window. "Arrg! What a crazy dream?" Yuna cursed the dream destroy her mood today. She sees they didn't let her go even in her dream. Especially Soujiro, he always keeps on bugging her on the phone now and then. He seem asking the same question about Yuna boyfriend.

She showed her certain determination of hope that she will never meet him in the school. Yuna mumbles her complains as she will enter the school with miserable mood. She couldn't help it as her thought about the consistent stares from the students that she will get.

But soon she would forget it as she prepared as she planned an event outing with Rina in next couple days before the school start again. Yuna quickly pulled her night table drawer beside of her bed; reveal the ticket of the amusement park that Rina wanted to go for the holiday. "Yes, today I going to tell her, I bet she will be happy" Yuna begins to imagine the happy moment about the time they would spent without any other people to interfere.

No jealousy Natsuo  
No zealous Nozomi  
No sick love from Soujiro  
Or any one of the dumb ass trio would spoil their plan.

As Yuna walked to the living room and noticed the parents and Rina busy with something. "Are we going trip to somewhere?" Yuna saw few luggage placed nicely against the door. By surprise, they didn't mention to her anything about trip.

"Good morning Yuna," Rina greeted her sister with a smile, as she placed the last luggage with others. "What is happening? Are we moving" Yuna pointed her finger at the luggage. "Yes, it best to move away, this town have a lot crazy people" Yuna thought is a good idea. Maybe she is willing to help up to haste the moving process.

"Ah. Yuna, there is something that Mama and Papa want to talk to you."Rina begin give a weak grin as if something bother her to tell her. Yuna tilted her head aside as she waited.

**

* * *

Yuna listens to the explanation from the Rina's parents…**

"No way, you are leaving me alone in the house with a girl." Yuna protested, she refused to take the task of babysitting, especially alone by herself. "Come Yuna, we need your help. We are going help our relative to rebuild the house since the fire incident." The father asked.

"But what about Rina, she could stay here with me." Yuna asked the father to let Rina to stay here; she knew it turn a boring holiday without Rina presence. Beside she had already plan for the trip to the amusement park. "But we needed Rina to help out too." The father explained to Yuna.

"Then I will go there too, I can babysit her in her place or a hotel and help the repair"Yuna gave a suggestion to them as she didn't wanted to left alone as she didn't knew how to babysitting a girl. It is not easy for a guy and total different and difficult compare babysitting a boy. Yuna knew how made a naught boys turn into an obedient kids in hours. "Well, if I use a bit of brutal force…" Yuna murmured to herself.

"Don't worry, she very quiet person and beside she will not give any trouble to you." The father said.

"And she like you a lot, do you remember her?" The mother put a smiles as she recall Yuna and the distant niece having a good time when they are was young. "Not really." Yuna put a smile

"No way, I could not remember her because I didn't meet her before." Yuna whispered to herself again. Yuna noticed she is needed to help as she took a glimpse on Rina face. Rina looked at her sister with confident as she knew Yuna could handle it. Yuna knew what to do next as she didn't want to disappoint Rina as a sister.

"Okay, I will do it." Yuna massaged her head as her plan for the short holiday destroys completely. Now she has to stay with a little girl and spent her days by staring at her.

"Wait, who is going the cook for me?" Yuna pops out a question. They look at each other speechless.

**

* * *

In her own room…**

"Oh man, why his house burn down in this time." Yuna felt upset, holding the ticket. She wanted to spent some time with Rina only but seem unforeseen problem appeared in front like a wall of barrier, forming a gap between them. "Just four days only." Yuna said with her cheerful voice as she tried to look the positive side. "I have the whole house by myself. Well If I ignore that girl" Yuna thinks another alternative plan to spent time.

**Five minutes later… **

Yuna stare blankly against the wall as she couldn't think anything in the moment. She could not understand why. Is it because Rina is not around with her? It seems her mind could not think except Rina.

"That impossible, I have a plan. I must cook up a something to past the time." Yuna closed her eyes as she started to brew up her plan. She had to think something even she need force her brain to come out the idea.

"Sleep, eat, watching TV..." Yuna counts her activity as she could think of. "Ah! That is not right. I don't believe that I am doing this for the past one year in the house." Yuna stunned as she didn't know that she being idle when she was alone in the house.

"Yuna…" Rina soft voice sudden appears behind Yuna. "Rina, What are you doing here? I thought you are left." Yuna surprise to found Rina had entered the room without her noticing. Yuna feeling embarrass if Rina heard about her silly words that she blurt out from just moment ago,

"Not yet, I want to talk to you, Yuna." Rina said. Yuna sensed there is something bugging Rina by judging Rina face expression. "What is it Rina?" Yuna pretended that she didn't notice as slowly let Rina express herself. "Yuna, I am sorry." Rina made a sudden apology. Yuna stunned for a moment as she didn't seem clueless at the moment

"Why you say sorry to me?" Yuna asked  
"Because I didn't stay back" Rina gave a reason  
"I thought is something very big. But this is small matter. Rina" Yuna laughed  
" I guess you are okay with Marutan."  
"No problem, Beside I need take care the house too when you are gone" Yuna said  
"Yuna, Please take care of Marutan, she always treat you as big sister."  
"Big sister?" Yuna wondered what Rina tried to say.

"She always called you that when we are hanging out together, but she has changed since you disappear. I am worry about you and her too"

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of her I promise. Just go and help out as much as you can." Yuna smiled, showing there is no problem. Yuna tried to make Rina could put her worry away for a moment. "Just four days only." Yuna thought. A short four days.

**

* * *

In the bus ride…**

"Hey girl, where are you heading?" A guy sat beside Marutan on the bus ride, asking her. Marutan stare out the bus window without want to answer the guy question. Her mind focus something more important than the guy kept on bugging her by asking question.

"Don't be afraid of me, I am nice person." The guy said as he tried to find a way to make Marutan speak with him. But Marutan simply ignoring him until the bus reaches her destination. She hoping that guy stopped talking. But that guy seems persistent bugging her without stopping.

"Come on, don't ignore me, I am talking to you." That guy pulled the Marutan arm as he started to feel annoy about Marutan snob attitude. Marutan looked at that guy grabbing her arms. "What are you doing?" Marutan finally speak up.

"You seem an interest person; I just want to chat with you." That guy smile as he managed grabs her attention. "Then what?" Marutan asked as slowly she shakes her arm from his grip. "What do you mean? Then what?" That guy seems confused with the question.

"Well, we have nice chat anything that related with my interest, and then you asked me do I have a boyfriend? Then you asked me to give the phone number or will ask me to come to your house for drink. Then hope I will give in myself to your need" Marutan guess the guy motive. He seems surprised as his motive revealed by her. But he quickly acted cool and answers her that her guess was wrong. "She is smart type, knowing my motive. Never mind, I will take my time" That guy laid down his plan for a while.

"Really, Maybe I made a big mistake. I am sorry." Marutan return a smile, she search something from her pocket. She pulled out a lipstick out and showing to him by waving in front of him. "Do you want to play a game with me?" Marutan asked him with soft voice. "Okay, what kind of game?" That guy nodded his head as his eyes gazed Marutan young cute face.

"Well, it is a…" Marutan accidentally drop the lipstick and begin to roll under the guy seat. "Could you get it for me? Please." Marutan asked a favor. The guy quickly reaches down and tried to get it. He found is a bit difficult as the lipstick roll back and front but he manage it grab the lipstick before it roll to the back of the bus. He handed the lipstick back to her. "What kind you wanted to play? Is it a kiss game?" He asked. "Maybe…" Marutan smiled.

"Well, it is a haunting game." Marutan used the lipstick on her lips.  
"A haunting game?" The guy wondered what kind stupid game she makes up as he never heard it before.  
"A game called **calling the devil**. I will summon a devil from underworld and begin guess anything about you." Marutan stared into her cold eyes expression to him.

"Okay, I will take the challenge. But if you lose you must do something for me."  
"Well, a hot kisses from me first and become your slave for a day. How about it?" Marutan winked her left eye as she placed her bet against that dumb guy. "Okay. It is a deal." That guy quickly accepts it as there is no where she could not guess who he is.

"Okay, let's start." Marutan closed her eyes as she begin recited her word. That guy begin to smirk, waiting and see what kind of trick she would pull out. For ten minutes she stops chanting and begin to speak up with a deep rough male voices.

"Hello, Kanbara. How is your life?"  
"What the hell? How do you know my name?" That guy caught by surprise as his name being mention out.  
"Yes the hell I am, I work there for so long. It is not big deal to know your name."  
"You got to be kidding me, you are not the devil." Kanbara being to feel furious as he wondering is it Marutan pulls a trick on him or she really being possess by the devil itself

"Well, you also got to be kidding me too. What kind of guys with the age of 27, tried to disturb a girl of underage." she growled in the male voice, showing her displease voice  
"Are you the devil?" Kanbara being to worry as the devil guess his correctly about his name and age. For him, It look like a bassball game, he got two strike before he is out from the game

"No, I am your boss of this XXXXX Company that you are working. Of course I am the devil. I am being watching you. You little hardware technician. I will fire you for your sins. Or better still I will bring you down to my pot of hellish fire. It being long I had not cook any sinful people " Marutan laugh in the male voice, slowing turn into deeper and harsh tone

"Oh god, please don't hurt me." Kanbara shaken, believe the devil possessed Marutan as he know his name, age and working place, even his job postion

"Okay, I am giving a chance, here take this and smear to your lips. Then you must leave this bus as fast as possible." Marutan pass the lipstick and order him with the instruction that is given. The guy quickly nodded his head. Marutan opened her eyes as if the devil leaving her body.

"How is it, did you see him? Did he talk to you?" Marutan asked with her exciting voice as she didn't know what really happen. That guy looked at her with fear on his face, he quickly moves away from Marutan. "What is wrong?" Marutan grabbed his arm to move closer to him.

"Please leave me alone." He shouted the driver to pull over as he scrambles out from the bus. The passenger looked the guy run away from the bus and disappear somewhere in the crowd.

"What a stupid guy. Believe something like that." Marutan sat quietly as busy count the money from the guy wallet she managed to pickpocket. With the content of information on that guy wallet, she able pulled a trick on him.

"Well this could cover the cost of the lipstick and my time he took from me." Marutan removed all money that the guy wallet has. She could buy a lot of lipstick and other thing she likes with this amount of money

She tosses the wallet out to the street from open window. Marutan continues gazed out the window, looking at the view as she did it before." Never trust someone." She murmurs as her thought bring her back to her old memory. The memory of Marutan spends time with Yuna. "Never trust someone."

To be continues

* * *

Profile of the new character in Pretty face

Name: Marutan  
Age: 13  
Like: Horror movie, reading and cause problem. (Seem happy to see someone screaming)  
Dislike: lies, ordering her to doing thing that she dislike, treating a her like a little girl and make up. (In case it is important to her)

Profile:  
She is quiet type and very seldom to talk to anyone even she had a problem in her life. That lead people clueless about what is in her mind. She is very clever type person and can cause a lot of problem if she wanted to,. In other word she packing trouble and mischief. Can Yuna handle it?

* * *


	7. Instant noodles and TV

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

Second problem- Kid from hell  
Chapter Two- Instant noodles and TV

Storyline by Jump Kids

We got the character build up and we let the character to run around a bit until she annoys one of us. Okay let go back to the story now. Before we start the story, we like thank you for your time to read our story. This chapter will be slight boring but we are trying to made it funny as we can. Sorry...

* * *

Yuna lying on the sofa lazily, wondering why is the time passing slow today. "It is so boring." Yuna sighed as she tosses around the sofa as she had nothing to do yet until the girl arrive. She just couldn't leave the house because of her guest. The parent did mention that about Marutan come at evening now but they are not certain when Marutan will arrive. 

"Oh god, I have to do something about the time." Yuna grumble as her patience being to cut down. She grabbed the TV controller to see anything interest to kill the time. The first thing Yuna saw as she switches on the TV is a romance scene in one of soap opera movie. A scene of a beautiful woman sat down as she cuddled on the wounded man in shining amour.

"Oh boy, not again." Yuna rolled eyes up, she begin to change channel as her finger pressing it repeatedly. Her eyes scan the TV program as she started to flip the channel; nothing caught her interest in the TV until she press to the soap opera again. "Argg, nothing, I guess this will do." Yuna return lying lazily on her comfortable sofa, watching the movie.

"Oh princess I can't walk, I am going to die." the actor said with trembles and painful voice as he covers the wound with his hand to prevent the blood flowing out from the wound. The actress hushes him, not let him to say that word of dying. "Don't worry, we going to make it. The healer is coming. Just hold on"

"Nah, he can walk, it just a flesh wound." Yuna guessing the actor wound was light as she looked the detail on the actor body, there is less blood smear on the actor chest plates and the actor face still look red, instead of white color as he is approach to his dead.

"I know you love me. Please forgive me that I break my promise." The actor whispered with his dying word. The actress begins to crying as knew about his time with come. In other hand, Yuna laughed for the princess immature action. "Come on, he is pretending, you never see someone total in wreck." Yuna criticized the movie. The actor gasps heavily as he is fighting to stay alive.

"Maybe I punch him to his head. I could end the suffering." Yuna laughed as she begins enjoying critic. She seem didn't understand why Rina and her mother like to see this kind of soap opera anyway and end up crying after they done watching the movie.

But for Yuna is the soap opera is another entertainment but a total different for her view as sometimes she has spent time with Rina to go thru this kind of movie when Yuna was needed to accompany her. She don't cry because she found the romance storyline is bit lame for her taste as she is a guy. She could not bear it in some point of the movie scene by laughing it in silent or roll her eyes up when she felt bore. But now she could not believe herself that she is watching alone. Her eyes glue on the TV as she tried finds anything that makes her laugh.

"Princess, I know you will come rescue me." The actor said with his emotion tone, showing his grateful to the girl that he love.

"I have to. I didn't want you die just like that. You must hold on" The actress looked the surrounding, with worry expression as she wondered why the healer took so long to come.

"Then you really love me" The actor put a smiles to know the princess had his love. "My love, I could not move or feel anymore" the actor said with his dying voice.

"Hey, it sounds so similar. I wonder where I hear it"

"I can if you…"

"What?" Yuna and the actress said in the same time

"**Kiss me**" The prince showing his lips.

Yuna eyes almost pop up in all the sudden, she remembered about Soujiro said that words to Yuna. Almost exactly the same word in the movie, she fumbles the TV controller to change other channel.

"Why I have a fear about him? Is it because the kiss I made?" Yuna breathes heavily as if she almost dies in fear. She started to rub her head, force her mind to forget that crazy guy for a moment. He was sure destroying her mood for now.

She looked the time again. It is 6:13 p.m. and her guest is not arriving yet. "Is she coming or not." Yuna complaining as her patience begins to wither away. She looked the TV again and notices that she had flipping into a cooking channel. It seem the chef on the TV begin to cook a special menu today. Roast golden duck and meat dumpling.

Yuna stomach start to growl as her tender eyes looking the duck begin is serving. "Why? The torture." She sighed as she marched heavily to the kitchen, looking something to eat before she starves to death by looking that roast duck. She looked the fridge to search something that is easy cooking in one step (Something that can place into the microwave and cook)

But there is none, Yuna tilted her head down as she almost forget that her mother dislike to buy the TV frozen food that is ready made to eat when it place on the microwave. "It is unhealthy to eat." The mother shook her head in Yuna thought.

"Instant noodles." She walked sadly to one of kitchen cabinet, where she secret stock up for her emergency use. Even it is not tasteful as the TV frozen food but it is better nothing to eat. She torn gently on the top covers and begin to pour the hot water on it.

"What about her?" Yuna begin think about Marutan,

Does she eat anything before she comes here for the stay?  
Does the instant noodle will do the trick if she is hungry?  
Will Yuna receive complaint about it the food?

"Well, who care anyway? At least she didn't starve like me anyway?" Yuna felt stupid to think about it. As long nothing happen to the Marutan during her stay is enough to get her job done. Later tomorrow, she has to go shopping to get more frozen food and instant noodles to stock up for Marutan until the parent return to pick her up.

"Yuna, Please take care of Marutan, she always treat you as big sister." As Rina voice popped inside Yuna head. She remember the concern look on Rina face, in fact she really seldom to see Rina like that in quite sometime. Sad worry looks that made Yuna was so worry about Rina, so worry until she realized that she had forget about the money she had to ask from the parent about food that she purchase for the four day meals.

"But what if really happen to me." Yuna began to think hard about Marutan eating instant noodles for the four straight days.

**

* * *

Yuna imagination **

"Yuna, I don't believe you have treated your guest in this way." The father crossed his arms on his chest, standing under the bright light shine as the surround is pitch black. Yuna stood there, looking confuse as she didn't know what happen.

"Look at poor Marutan." The mother voices appear and another spotlight appear shining below on her. "What happen here? Can somebody tell me now?" Yuna asked with a timid voice as she really confused now, wondering what wrong she did this time. "Still refuse to confess. Yuna! You have turn Marutan into…" Both of them pointed in the black spot and slowly there is a thin fade light appear from above and showing a shock sight to Yuna.

"What the hell?" Yuna shouted. A half dead cat lying emotionless on the floor, it seems starving. "A cat. I thought she was a girl." Yuna looked at them and started shouting, because of a wrong information for her duty. "What are you talking about?" they screamed back.

Yuna looked again seeing a skinny girl hugging and sucking that poor cat head like lollypop and she acting as if she didn't eat anything for weeks. "Oh my god, I did feed her everyday." Yuna looked with her horrid face. She never treated Marutan that way but the sight was showing that Yuna punished her guest in starvation torture.

"What did you give her?"  
"Instant noodles and TV frozen food" Yuna answer hastily  
"No, I told you that is not a health food." The mother scolded  
"But this is I can think." Yuna pleaded her innocent.  
"No excuse, I am going to punish you for the lack responsibility as a big sister"

Yuna drop into a black hole and landed something soft. Yuna pick up a large black strip beside her. "It looks like a seaweed." Yuna examines it. "She looked down as she noticed she sit on the dry noodles. "I am inside the noodles cups. What is going here?"

"Marutan, there is a special menu today for you." The mother called her guest.  
"What is it? Is it instant noodles" The cute girl voice asked.  
"Yes." The father said  
"Waaa! I don't want to eat it. I am suffering enough."  
"But it is special; inside this cup has a real meat."  
"I am not a meat." Yuna shouted as she tried to climb out.  
"Wah! Let's eat. I never taste any meat for four days." Marutan pour the hot water into the cup without hesitant to cook Yuna with hot water. "No, I am not your meat for you to eat" Yuna drowned

* * *

Yuna shook her head, enough with her silly imagination. But she felt is right about what her parent said and must prove to Rina that she could handle her responsibility as a big sister even she didn't asked about the money. She didn't want to see Rina disappointing face. But she could not even cook a tasty omelet for breakfast. There is one thing she could do is dial the number to nearby restaurant to deliver the meal. Yuna shook her head, knowing that with costly but at least it will keep the work done. 

Yuna had to do something for the money and she knew there is one place she had to do now.

She slowly walked to her room and looked the small dark shadow standing on the night table that located next on Yuna bed. The piggy bank staring at Yuna with sad looking face, as if it telling her not to take the money out from it.

It was joint saving from Rina and Yuna together and not to use it except for emergency funds. For Yuna is emergency as she had problem about the food that she had to paid for Marutan's stay.

Yuna took the piggy bank with one hand and decided to smash it open. As she holds it, she felt something is strange about the piggy bank as it seem heavier when she hold it. She looked at it and drops it to the floor. The sound heavy low thump sound could be heard as the piggy bank fell to the ground and roll under her bed.

"Metal?" Yuna looked really surprised as she noticed the piggy bank body is made with metal and she didn't know about it. She always thought that their piggy bank is made with clay or plastic but this is ridiculous as it couldn't break with a hammer or a karate chop. "Why Rina buy a metal piggy bank? How I am going to get the money out now?" Yuna cried in dismay, search the lock to break it. Maybe she knew someone with steal the money from it. That why Rina bought it as Yuna analysis it with her thought. "But who dare to steal it under Yuna watchful eyes." Yuna shouted.

She begins to blush with shame as her mind show herself is the culprit now to rob the piggy banks.

"I must have a plan to return back it. I must" Yuna promised to find alternate way to return back the amount that she took. She didn't want to let Rina to know about her, robbing the piggy bank.

Now she has to figure the way to break the piggy bank. She didn't realized that she has something to do to kill the time.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to walk the way down?" The bus driver asked as he pulled to the last stop on the journey. He decided to give her a ride home as he worry about her walking alone in the street especially a girl alone in the dark. 

"Nothing to worry about, thank you for helping me out." Marutan puts a smile as she hops out from the bus, waving goodbye to the driver. The driver stares with curious look as he thinks about the girl safety. "Okay, please take care about yourself." He starts to pull the lever to close the bus door and drove the bus heading to the bus center to end his working shift.

"Okay Yuna, You going to pay…" Marutan said sadly as she plotting her plan to make Yuna suffer in the next four days. She make sure Yuna will feel hurt for thing she done to her.

This was the beginning of Yuna nightmare. A step closer to door of Marutan twisted games that send torture and possible pain to Yuna.

To be continue.

**

* * *

Authors meeting room **

All of them: Marutan!  
Radix: What made it so special with this girl?  
Jump kids: Well, She is cute if we think about her.  
Radix: What do you like her to look like?  
Jump Kids: Maybe like Rei from EVA.  
Kiku: Are you sure? She never smiles and beside she look not so evil to me.  
Radix: Or like Guu in the Jungle Wa Itsume Hale Nochi Gu  
Kiku: That is creepy. But excellent choice.  
Jump kids: Or the Ai emma from the girl from hell.

Then silence appears in the meeting room.

Radix: Okay that is bad choice, Yuna will get a shock to dead.  
Kiku: Probably she sends Yuna to hell. That kills the show.  
Jump kids: Okay I am sorry, Jeez don't act like that.  
Radix: Back to business, so long we drag our time to do this chapter, any letter or request from the viewer.  
Kiku: there is few of it in our box. It request letter.  
Jump kids: Hey so I am. I have a letter on my desk. It is a fan mail.(open the mail and read it)

Please pay back the cheese cake that you eat. Jump kids kept quiet for a while.

Kiku: Okay, I am read the letter now.

Dear author,

I am happy to read you story and I am like to request a small favor from you. I wanted to have a song fic on pretty face. Something is nice and funny. What is Marutan going to do to Yuna. What is the promise that made cause pain for Marutan. Please tell me. Could insert Soujiro in the story line in the next chapter? He is funny person when come to love. Please.

Radix: song fic. That is tough, well we try. But the way thanks.  
Kiku: What about one of Bonjovi songs  
Radix: Maybe, okay if you have something for a request. Just drop in the review box.  
Kiku: We will try.  
Radix: See you in the next chapter. (The Marutan's first trick.)

Thank you for read our story

from the members of the New Born Novel

* * *


	8. Marutan

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

Second problem- Kid from hell  
Chapter Three- Marutan.  
Storyline by Jump Kids and Radix

Let keep it short, Okay. We move a fast track with this story, everybody exciting with Marutan life story and what did the Real Yuna did to her? The truth is we didn't know about it for the time being but we promise we give a better storyline. Please stay tune.

P.S: sorry about the previous chapter, not so exciting than the previous one. We are going put some pressure ourselves. Thank you for reading and special thanks to our reader review.

Boudicca Aturia  
Hirrayami Otoni  
Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King

* * *

The table set up for the dinner, the plate neat placed on the table, forks and spoons in the right places and the food was prepared. Yuna really worked hard to impress her guest, putting effort to keep Rina promise. "Well, everything is complete done and now I have to wait her to come now." Yuna sat on the sofa, placing her leg on the coffee table. She begins to think about the money. "Will be enough for four days?" Yuna looked the heap of money on the coffee table and broken nose of the poor piggy bank placed on the side with the rest of the money.

She took the exercise book and began to scribble the amount she use the money today. For the first time, she understands why her mother was so often to a headache when come to calculate the money for next daily marketing. She noticed is easy to spend the money like water but to gather it. It is a difficult task.

"Okay, for the tomorrow breakfast…lunch…and dinner." Yuna carefully planned for next four days and. She able to save it some and put the rest of leftover cash back to the piggy bank and then hide the piggy bank from Rina until she replenish the exact amount.

"Ding dong" The door rings. Yuna quickly gets up on her feet to welcome her guest. It was about time for Marutan to arrive. She opened the door and saw a young girl stood there, looking at Yuna. "Marutan?" Yuna asked with her gentle voice. The girl stood there; give long stare without saying anything. "Are you Marutan?" Yuna asked again,

Marutan hugged tightly on Yuna like a lost person finally found her love one. "How can you forget about me?" Marutan asked, rubbing her face on Yuna shirt, began to cry. Yuna realized she made a big mistake, she should not ask her with that stupid question and even, it is a first time they meet.

"I am just kidding with you. Sure, I remember you." Yuna pretended to laugh, tried to recover her mistake. Marutan break off her hug and begin to smile back, leaving red stain on Yuna shirt. Yuna stunned as she looked her shirt. "Oh my god, why there are red stains." Yuna asked herself. She looked Marutan, noticed there is something in Marutan mouth." It is a cherry pops; it must be sweet stained on my mouth." Marutan said with happy tone as if nothing serious happen. Yuna looked disbelief for a moment, how this girl so coolly answers her with that matter. If some guys did it, Yuna ensure that person will feel what pain feel like. But she could not act this way in front a girl, especially to Marutan. She is just a little girl and furthermore, she is one of her guest.

"I am sorry." Marutan showing her sad face, showing it is not her intention. She bow her head to apologies her mistake. "It is not a big deal. The washing machine can clean it. It is not a big deal." Yuna put a smile.

"Come in, Marutan." Yuna invited her guest in her house. She didn't realize that the trouble will descend on her. Marutan nodded her head, carry her beg.

**

* * *

Marutan room…**

"So this is where the fire happens." Rina nodded her head after heard the explanation from her mother about the source of the fire. She seem didn't understand that the fire broke out from Marutan room first.

She wanted to further her question more but it seem hopeless, seeing her both of aunty and uncle busy clean as their mind occupied with something else. Rina understand their situation. It was sad thing when a misfortune hits on them. It must cost a lot of money to repair the house.

Rina went Marutan room, tried to find anything to salvage back from the fire. The furniture in Marutan room is nearly completely destroyed. The bed, the cupboard, her night table was burnt badly except the dress table which is half burnt. Rina examined it, only the surface is badly burnt but the drawer seems look fine.

"It must save by the fireman." Rina thought up a reason. Rina tried to pull the drawer to see what is inside there; maybe she could help Marutan to retrieve her stuff back. But the drawer didn't move, it if the drawer was lock.

"Maybe the parent has the key to open it." Rina leave the drawer alone for a while as she help out with other things.

**

* * *

Back to Yuna places.**

After Yuna completely change her clothes, thanks for the red stain. She walked down to the living room and found Marutan sat quietly on the sofa. Seem she staring blankly on window.

"Marutan, are you okay." Yuna asked, worrying about her guest.  
"Huh? Nothing." Marutan answered back  
"Have you eaten your dinner?" Yuna asked.  
"Not yet." Marutan nodded her head.

"I have prepared dinner. Come let's eat together." Yuna usher her young guest to the dining table. Yuna being impatient to lead her guest as her stomach being create soft growl. "What do you think?" Yuna showed Marutan her dinner preparation. Marutan looked awhile, taking her time think to say something about the dinner. Yuna waited her answer and most probably she could guess what Marutan will say.

"Excellent dinner"  
"Wow, this is great."  
"You are so nice to make me such a wonderful dinner."

The word of compliment being to float in Yuna's mind

"Normal." Marutan shrugged her shoulder, leaving Yuna stunned as she quietly takes her seat. Yuna indeed surprise with Marutan answer. "What? Normal!" Yuna wondered. She did choose but she is not lousy with come ordering meal. "Maybe I picked a wrong meal for her." Yuna reminded herself to choose suitable meal for her.

Yuna takes her seat beside Marutan, began her meal. As ten minutes pass by, Yuna felt a really strange silence atmosphere around the dinning table. Yuna looks at Marutan, poking and gently spin the meat around her plate. "Is everything okay?" Yuna concerned as Marutan didn't eat anything. "Everything is okay, except…" Marutan murmured gently.

"What is it?" Yuna asked,  
"You really forget?" Marutan looked at Yuna.  
"Well, I don't remember." Yuna shook her head.  
"I don't eat beef. You really forget" Marutan said sadly  
"Sorry, I didn't know. I am really sorry." Yuna apologized.

"I will order other thing for you to eat" Yuna stood up, but Marutan grabs her hand as she stop Yuna. "That is okay, I am not really hungry anyway." Marutan gave a weak smile. "No, you will be hungry…" Yuna insist to get her something to eat before Marutan heading to bed.

"That is okay…" Marutan moved away from the dining table. This made Yuna to feel the guilt for not treating Marutan properly. "How I am supposed to do now?" Yuna said, worry about Marutan, actually she even more worry about Marutan will complain about her to Rina or her parent.

Yuna walked up to the living room and found Marutan sat on the sofa, staring the same direction. "Are you okay?" Yuna sat beside her, wondering what she staring at. "Is that true that you lost your memory?" Marutan asked. "Ah yes, I did lost my memory. But not all of it" Yuna answered with a lie.

Marutan took out a silver comb from her pocket and show it to Yuna. "What about this one? Do you remember it" Yuna looked at the comb and knew instantly that Marutan is testing her memory. She was certain that the comb was belong to the real Yuna and give to Marutan. If not why Marutan asking Yuna about the silver comb,

"Sure, I remember, I give to you." Yuna answered with confident voice. Marutan looked at the comb for a while and returned back a smile to Yuna. "You are right, you give it to me." Marutan placed her comb into her bag. Yuna felt relieve as she saw Marutan smiled. "Well, Marutan. You can order the breakfast for tomorrow. You choose you favorite thing to eat" Yuna give a suggestion for Marutan and also made her job easy.

"Really, I can." Marutan asked. Yuna nodded her head and showed the money that lay on the coffee table. Later they spend the time chatting. For Yuna, she hopes that she could know Marutan better even she was not the real niece to her.

**

* * *

In the night…**

"Oh Rina… I wish that we could go to the amusement park." Yuna sighed as she tossed herself on the bed. She thought she could spend a quality time with Rina as the school closed down for temporary. "Maybe next time…" Yuna closed her eyes as she tried to get some sleep.

Then she heard the door creak open, saw Marutan standing there with her pajamas. Marutan looked very cute in her pajamas. "Yuna, I can't sleep." Marutan said with her sad tone. "Ah, maybe hot milk will do the trick. I will get it for you." Yuna get up from her bed. But Marutan shook her head; she wanted to sleep with Yuna.

"Oh no, that is not a good idea" Yuna said, it may blow her cover. Beside of that she really didn't know what will happen to her if Marutan sleep with her. Maybe she will probably lose control as other guys do when a cute girl sleep beside. "I wanted to sleep with you." Marutan asked. "Maybe not tonight, I don't feeling so well." Yuna replied, hoping she could chase Marutan away.

Marutan walked to Yuna bed and jumped to Yuna bed, despite that Yuna said that she is not feeling well. "Marutan, I say no." Yuna warned her but it was too late as Marutan lying on her bed, beside her. "This is too dangerous." Yuna begin to sweat. She wanted to pack her pillow and heading to Rina room for a night. Even it is not right for Yuna to sleep in her beloved Rina room but she had to defend her identity.

Yuna sat as she grabs the pillow, she could see Marutan sobbing quietly. Yuna could see Marutan is not very happy. "Are you leaving me here, you don't want me here." Marutan asked with her tearful eyes fix on Yuna face. It made Yuna has a difficult to make her decision; she just can't stand leave a girl crying. Maybe it is okay if she could wrap herself with her blanket to shield her private part.

"Okay, you can stay. But for tonight." Yuna said, tried not disappoint Marutan.

With her smart idea, Yuna return back to sleep and covered her body tightly with her blanket as she planned. She felt uncomfortable as the heat begins to generate inside like an oven. "It is so hot." Yuna struggled but it is safe from now on.

"Yuna, you must feeling cold." Marutan said.  
"Why you said that." Yuna asked,  
"Because you wrap yourself like a cocoon." Marutan asked, poking the thick blanket with her finger  
"Maybe I am feeling cold." Yuna laughed with her forehead sweating.  
"Could I share your blanket too? I didn't bring mine"

"What about? I give a spare blanket from my closet." Yuna suggested. But Marutan showed her displease face to Yuna, she seem refused to accept that idea. "We always share blanket when we sleep together."

Soon Yuna loose up her blanket as she thought it was bad idea to covers herself hard with her blanket. She feels a cold breeze entered to her body as a gentle cold air blow in thru the small gaps between her blanket and her body, give a sense of relief "Thanks Yuna." Marutan covered herself with Yuna blanket.

"It is okay, just get some sleep." Yuna bids goodnight to her young guest. As Yuna closes her eyes, she feel soft that begin touch her legs. "What is it?" Yuna peeked underneath the blanket and noticed Marutan legs moving to toward her hips.

"Ekk! Danger! Danger!" Yuna scream in her mind, moved away slowly. But Marutan continue moving close until forcing Yuna rolls to the edge of the wall. Yuna turns her back as facing away from Marutan, and covered her things against the cold wall. "Why I am landing this situation?"

Marutan felt the same feeling, the space gaps between Yuna and her. The emptiness feeling that she always had. Even they sleep together in the same bed, Yuna seem moving away from her. She remembers the soft hug from Yuna when she couldn't sleep, the song Yuna sing to her when she bored in the night.

Yuna could not sleep not because a person sleeping next to her but a presence of a girl. She never had a pretty girl to sleep beside her. For guys, in this situation, it is door of opportunity for them to get their night experience to reach the adulthood. But for Yuna, it is hell for her. She could not touch them as she is one of girl. She don't wanted someone called her that word would tarnish Yuna image as well as Rina.

She doesn't understand herself, wondering why in the earth that she is letting Marutan sleep with her in the first place like she invited trouble. Then she felt something moving on her back, it is Marutan fingers. Yuna felt uneasy as Marutan finger tips created a small shock on her body when Marutan little fingers around on Yuna back. "I can't stand it anymore. I am going lose control." Her will power fights from thinking about crazy thing might happen.

Then Yuna noticed something, Marutan was not playing her back but tried to write something on her back. "Oh this is great. Now she was using my back as some kind of board." Yuna mumbles

"Are you sleeping? Yuna" Marutan asked.  
"Yes, trying to." Yuna answered  
"I can't." Marutan said.  
"Well, try going back to sleep." Yuna answered.  
"Can you hug me like the last time? " Marutan asked  
"What?" Yuna screamed

To be continue

What will Yuna do? Will she lose control in the night with Marutan and blow up her cover? What is her next move?

* * *


	9. Sleep with the devil

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

Second problem- Kid from hell  
Chapter Four- sleeping with the devil.  
Storyline by Jump Kids

* * *

Big break is over; I am back on my desk and continue my story again. I was hoping to rest for more, as my brain had not return from the holidays. This chapter…Ah…maybe a bit sloppy or my English is totally out in order or grammar. Please tell me, as I will correct it. Enjoy it and put any review of token appreciation for me.

* * *

Marutan is sleeping next to Yuna. "Why did I stop her?" Yuna murmurs and cursing inside in her own mind. She could not understand why. 

Maybe she couldn't bear to watch girl crying or because that is something else got to do in her human instinct that inviting Marutan in. For normal boy instinct, always say yes when a girl wants to join for sleep together to getting a little bits of romance or other thing would happen in that night. Except for some reason the boy could say no

One- they are not prepare for this  
Two- the girl sleeping with him was not cute, not pretty or something could not spark the interest.  
Three- this was built special for Yuna- Total disaster if her identity had been discovers that she is boy.

"Must surpass my emotion" Yuna closed her eye tight as her mind focus, telling Yuna that she is sleeping alone and Marutan does not exist on her bed. It was easy for Yuna to do so because her previous training, she pushed hard on her physical and mental, just to become a karate expert.

Inside her mind, Yuna wearing a construction uniform, building a defense brick, covering her emotion from bursting out. "Almost there, you have to hang on" Yuna shouting loud, echoing her own head.

"Are you sleeping? Yuna" Marutan asked.  
"Yes, trying to." Yuna answered  
"I can't." Marutan said.  
"Well, try going back to sleep." Yuna answered.  
"Can you hug me like the last time? " Marutan asked  
"What?" Yuna screamed

Inside her mind again, Yuna heard a rapid heartbeat echoing from distance, it was her emotion beginning to uprising with excitement. "Hey stop it, remember your discipline that you had build a long time before." Yuna reminding to control herself

"Oho…oho " Yuna feels a thunderous earthquake after the second heartbeat echoing, she looks behind, as she expecting to see line of crack on the brick wall begin showing the sign of wall collapsing. "I am outta here" Yuna running away from falling brick.

"Can you hug me like the last time? Like the last time " Marutan asked  
"No," Yuna rejected hastily.  
"Why not? " Marutan asked in curiosity voice.  
"Because the room is hot now. We are going uncomfortable if we hug together" Yuna said.

"But you said that, is cold in here. Beside you wrapping yourself tight like a cocoon just now" Marutan said as she tosses the blanket aside. She sat up and waiting Yuna's reply. Yuna lying there, facing other side, pretending she didn't hear her word.

"Yuna, please tell me the truth, Do you still remember that time? That time I did something that you… you" Marutan tried to say it out with incomplete sentence.

Yuna sits up and looking Marutan, wondering what been bother her. Yuna could sense something some unsettled trouble in this little girl heart. Yuna tried to comfort her but give a warm smile, preparing her ear to listening her problem. Even she had spent her night with wide-open tired eyes for Marutan.

"I…it was a mistake…I know you still angry about it. About the incident thing…" Marutan uneasy to said out.

"Well, it was past. I forgive you." Yuna patting Marutan shoulder, "In this rate of listening her word in shy manner. It will take forever" Yuna thought herself. A quick forgiveness can settle the problem faster without listen the problem. It the faster way to get her sleep.

"Really? You remember that time, I thought you will angry about it all time" Marutan said happily. She never thought Yuna easy forgive her, so easy like that. All the time she kept that problem for so long. "You really forgive me." Marutan said with happy tone.

"Yup, Let's sleep." Yuna lying on her bed, return her sleep. She wondered what that Marutan really did to real Yuna. It is something really bad. "Nah maybe a childish problem" Yuna puts the trouble thought away from her.

"Then you can hug me to sleep." Marutan requested again. Yuna eyes open wide. She never thought she returned the same problem again. "Aaah… Can we forget about?. It is getting hot in here" Yuna pretending fanning herself. She waving her hand next to her face as she tried to give sign to Marutan as it.

"Okay, I understand." Marutan said with happy tone.  
"Thanks." Yuna begin to relax,

"Okay, I done. Now we can hug together." Marutan shake Marutan shoulder gently. Sudden Yuna being to beating fast, sense that huge wave of problem stamping on her head.

"What she means that she done?" Yuna slowly turned around and saw Marutan almost naked except the bra and panties. Marutan gives a smile to Yuna that she had solved the problem. Yuna open her mouth wide enough to write the word of **Deep Shit.**

"What you are…doing?" Yuna asked with her tremble voice as she could feel herself out of control. She sit up quickly and pushes her body against the wall. "What wrong?" Marutan asked.

"What wrong? You are naked. That is wrong." Yuna pointing her finger at Marutan body. "Do you know about showing body…is…is…bad…" Yuna unable think a suitable word to explain.

"We could don't worry about sweating, you should take your cloth away too." Marutan give a suggestion. Yuna strong disagree and before she able to say anything. Marutan move like a pouncing tiger as she stretched her arm toward Yuna, try to hug Yuna.

"No way" Yuna screamed as watch Marutan lunge.

* * *

"Achoo" Rina sneezed again. Maybe a cold breeze causes her to sneeze. She wondered what Yuna is doing now. She felt guilt to leave Yuna alone with Marutan. Even she knows that Yuna is good in babysitting but that was Yuna before she lost her memory. 

"Yuna, I should tell you. But I don't want you to feel uneasy." Rina looked up to dark sky and wonder when the morning will come. Wishing the time past faster that she able quickly finish the cleaning work and heading home fast before anything could happen. She knew about the incident between Marutan and Yuna. It was nobody fault at time but somewhere there is cracks between the relationships.

"Rina, There you are." Rina's father called her name. She noticed that her father looking around for her. "Yes, papa. I am sorry. I just wander around. I guess that I went to far away." Rina give a smile.

"Well, that is okay." Her father replied, he catches his breaths and looked up the dark sky. "Beautiful night, there is no cloud tonight."

"Yeah, Sort of" Rina mumble softly, still worry about them at home.

"Rina, things should let it settle by itself. There is sometime we could help them but something there are not." Her father gave advise to her daughter not think about it. He believes that they are old enough to settle the problem.

"But I had that feeling since I come here." Rina looked her father confident look. She puzzled as why her father seems calm with the problem. "It is supposed our family problem. We should help Marutan."

"Well, Not everything has to come with family. She needed some time on herself to deal her own problem." Her father patted Rina head as he walks away. "Come, Let's go"

Rina hoping that her father is right about it.

* * *

Marutan hugs but is not Yuna. It was Yuna's pillow. Yuna made a switch on herself with a pillow in a second as Marutan touched her. Marutan looked at the door that open wide. She could hear Yuna footstep echoing away in the living room. She sits there and begins to cry softly. 

"Why you treat me like this? You said it. That, you forgive me." Marutan wiped her tear away; she glared in the empty space as her hatred rise inside her. Her mind begins to continue her plan again, buried a moment ago and now it resurfaces again. Tomorrow is the beginning own small little game of revenge.

Yuna runs as fast as she could to the living hall. At the moment, she felt bad to leaving Marutan with this way but to prevent her identity expose. She sits on the soft for a rest and calm herself down from the excitement she got in her own bedroom or it should say is a living hell nightmare. She was unsure what is going on but she all she knows is Marutan is crazy about Yuna as like Soujiro or Nozomi. .

"Damn. In this rate, my cover going blow up soon." Yuna eyes watch at the corridor, praying that Marutan would not following her with bra and panties on her body. Luck on her side, Marutan didn't follow her.

Yuna thinks that Marutan is sleeping or doing other thing. The most important is she is far away from Marutan for today and care less about Marutan now as what she needs is having good night sleep.

"Yawn" Yuna lying on the sofa and began to drift herself into her deep sleep. But she didn't know what possible problem that she would face for tomorrow.

* * *


	10. When a good day become bad

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

Second problem- Kid from hell  
Chapter five- when a good day becomes bad.  
Storyline by Jump Kids

Yuna thought that she escape from the night spent with Marutan, Was the problem over or it the other string attach on it. Who know? And who is Mutsuki anyway. Strange character that popping out from my head

* * *

"Randoh, wake up" A soft whispers on Randoh ear. Randoh turned away from the whispering voice as he tried to get more sleep. Then a soft gentle breeze blows behind his ear, trying to call him to wake up. 

"Not now, I am too tired. Marutan" Randoh asked. As he begin fall again in deep slumber, suddenly he felt something is wrong. He spoke his voice like a man at the moment ago, not female voice. He opened his eyes wide and body feel cold in all the sudden. Has the identity exposed to Marutan?

His cover is perfect sealed for so long and plus that he managed to escape the yesterday night. But why his voice changed in all the sudden.

"Honey, Are you okay" The soft gentle voice appears again, calling him to wake up. Then gentle pushes on Randoh's back that cause his body to rock front and back,

"Honey?" Randoh puzzled with that word and turn his back as he sees Rina sitting beside with a smile on her face. Randoh stunned for a moment, as he could not understand what is happening now.

"Morning." Rina greeted as she waiting him to greet her back. But what she sees is Randoh staring at her with his wide-open mouth, looking confuse. "Are you okay?" Rina looked a bit concern.

Randoh quickly check his body and noticed that he is in true form. A real man body and he quickly touched his face and being to rub it. He hoped that he is not a dream. He could not find anything attach in his face as he pressed both side of his cheek with his both hands. "I am back. A guy again." Randoh smiled and felt lucky that his true form return.

Rina begins to giggle as she wondered what is sweet Randoh doing. Making funny face in front of her. " Ah, sorry…" Randoh stopped his silly act but inside in his heart with joy right now. He returned his calm posture and greeted Rina.

"You going to late for work." Rina said with her gentle voice. "Work, what work?" Randoh confused. He really felt something is amiss

"Yes, today is the big for you. About the promotion that you say for a week now" Rina reminded him, shook her head as she wondered how he could forget about. Randoh has been excited for a week.

"Huh?" Randoh said as he realized it is a dream. He is sitting beside with Rina now and able talk to her in true guy form. It is the only time he has, even it is a dream. He prepared to tell about his love deepest feeling to her.

"Rina, I love you." That is the word that Randoh wanted to say one more time. He could not say it clearly when he met Rina in the school entrance in his true form. Randoh looked at Rina with muster all his gut to blurt his word.

"Rina, I wanted to say something." Randoh holding his sweetheart hand, he moves closer to Rina. ""Yes? Honey." Rina sit there, waiting for Randoh to say something.

"I am hungry. Rina" Randoh said it out.

"I forgot, I left your breakfast on the table. I will get it right away." Rina blushed as she entirely forgot about the breakfast. "Sorry," Rina quickly leave the room before Randoh could say anything.

"What the…Why did I say that?" Randoh made a big mistake. He wanted that three word. "I love you" but what he said is "I am hungry, Rina." He covered his head with a blanket as he letting his frustration. "Baka, Baka, Baka." He scolded himself to be such a coward, unable to say that three word. "Don't worry, cool down." Randoh closed his eyes, taking a big breath as he waiting Rina to come back.

"Honey, are you okay?" Rina asking as she pulled the blanket that covering Randoh head, wondering what is going on him. Rina looked a bit worry about strange Randoh behavior.

"Huh, nothing." Quickly Randoh returned his calm posture as he give another tries. Rina place the tray on the bed, just on top on Randoh's lap. "Eat before it become cold." Rina asked.

A steak for breakfast, inappropriate meal but Randoh seem don't has a fuss about as long that Rina cook it. Rina cuts the meat in piece and poke the meat with fork. She seem doing something that Randoh would embarrass later. Rina going to feed him as she lift the fork up and point on Randoh mouth.

"You don't have to it." Randoh felt a little blush

"Let me serve you. I know that it is being tough to support the family and the only thing I could is cooking and cleaning." Rina looked at him with a passionate look on her face.

"But… it is not that tough…"Randoh laughed silly as he begin scratching his head.  
"Please…" Rina asked, as she wanted to do it.  
Randoh had no choice but to give in Rina wishes. Randoh open his mouth.

* * *

"Why the meat taste so weird?" Yuna asked. Yuna opened her eyes and saw a young man with white apron uniform standing in front of her. Yuna noticed that her teeth sunk on the man arm. She accidentally bit that guy arm as she was dreaming of eating a steak. 

"Sorry Miss, for disturbing" The man looked a bit shy.  
"Who are you?" Yuna asked with a muffle voice.  
"Ahh. I am the delivery guy from Akabane restaurant."

"Delivery guy…Akabane restaurant…" Yuna looked confused a bit, she didn't recall about ordering food in the morning. The man clearing his throat as letting his eyes signal to Yuna, to release his arm.

"Sorry, I am really sorry." Yuna apologies. The man nodded his head as he slowly pulls back his arm.

"I guess that you too hungry." The young man laughed a bit, covering his pain expression. "I am really sorry." Yuna grabbed his arm and looked the guy wound. There is a bite mark.

"It is okay, it is a small bite mark." The young man said coolly as if the pain didn't bother him at all. Then he used the injury arm to swipe gently his brown hair and smile at Yuna.

"Yeah, right. Acting cool or something." Yuna thought, knowing that most of the guy act cool in front of girl, even they had bear the pain. But she pretended not to know it, looked around to check on Marutan.

She spotted Marutan sitting alone on dining hall, busy eating her meal. "Maybe is Marutan did it. I promise her yesterday" Yuna shake her head silly as she forgets about it.

"Are you okay? Miss." The guy asked.  
"Yeah, I am fine, sorry about the bite mark." Yuna apologies.  
"There is nothing to it." The guy said it with his ego voice.

"I should pay the medical for you." Yuna busy search the money where she places it.  
"Nothing to worry about it. Just forget the bill" The guy refused to accept Yuna money for the medical.  
"Okay," Yuna stop her search, stopping her pretend act to look for the money. She was waiting for his answer. "Yup, as I predicted." Yuna said to her thought. The move is…  
"My name is Mutsuki." The guy said his name as he tried to get acquaintance with Yuna. But in Yuna's response, she did said "Ah" as Yuna focus on Marutan for a while.

"Well, I didn't get your name. Except that your name is Ah?" Mutsuki joked around, tried to get some attention. Yuna shook her head with a little disappointed with lame joke as the guy pull.

"Yuna! And your name is Mutsuki. Right" Yuna gave her name as she tried to cut short the conversation. Mutsuki kept quiet for a moment, more toward on a stun mode. After Yuna answer that moment, he probably guessed that Yuna had no interest on him.

"Okay, nice to meet you." Mutsuki could say. Yuna nodded her head without answering him. "This will work." Yuna thought a perfect plan to make Mutsuki leave uncomfortable. Yuna showed a bit of sad and yet displeasure looks at him.

"I think that I have to leave." Mutsuki felt an unwelcome presence.

"Sure, Thanks for the delivering" Yuna politely said.  
"See you around." Mutsuki make his move to the door.  
"Okay, maybe" Yuna watched that guy leave the house.

Yuna lied on the sofa, thinking about new trouble coming in if Mutsuki didn't leave as sooner. Maybe she stuck in date with him or pestering with question about her. She knew this would come by looking Mutsuki act like a normal guy do, trying to make a friendship with a girl.

Marutan move toward Yuna and asking Yuna to join breakfast with her. Yuna sat up and wanted to ask her about yesterday incident. Probably she thinking about Marutan is still mad at Yuna. It is another problem that she needed to clear it out.

"Marutan, I am sorry. Leaving you alone in so sudden." Yuna explained to her.

"There is no need to. I was a little bit of pushy." Marutan replied with a smile. Yuna returned back with a smile, nothing to worry about anymore. She thought would hate Yuna but she seems okay by now."Come, let's eat together." Marutan asked.

"You go first, I will going you in a couple of minutes." Yuna said in her tired voice. She refused to leave the sofa. She hardly sleeps yesterday night because excitement and worry she had, plus she had to sleep on uncomfortable sofa for a night without a pillow.

"Come, is getting cold already." Marutan pulled Yuna arms to join her for breakfast. Yuna took her time a bit to leave her sleep area. She is dragging herself to the dining table. She looked surprise as she saw the food in the table.

There is sushi and two Unagi sets place on the table. "Wow, I never thought about these dish." Yuna gave a surprise answer, looking Marutan with an impress expression on her face

"Maybe, I am letting her in charge with food order." Yuna started to give a thought about it. It really helps her out with some burden. Maybe she could lazy around in the house and waiting patiently for the four days to over.  
"Yuna, the food is cold now. Better start eating." Marutan asked  
"Okay, By the way, it is look delicious." Yuna praised.

Marutan give a smile at for a moment only and return back on her expressionless face. She cut the eel meat in half and turn the meat around on her plate as if she playing with it. "What is it? Marutan, Are you okay." Yuna noticed.

"Really, I miss the old time with you." Marutan sighed. "The time we spent together even it a short while in school holiday"

"Then you disappear for a long time and without saying anything back when you return back." Marutan continued. Yuna stopped her meal, she knew as what she going to say but got it all wrong about not telling about Yuna return. How she know about Marutan existence as she is not the real Yuna.

"Well, we have time! Four days left, I bet we can have more fun." Yuna cheers up. "Doing some activity together, hang out around the town." Yuna said without any plan she planned so far but as long she didn't want see Marutan looking sad all the time.

"Really?" Marutan asked, return a smile.  
"Yes" Yuna nodded.  
"Can we start today?" Marutan came out a plan.  
"What is it that you want today?"  
"Cooking together, I miss your cooking. Remember the time we…" Marutan continues about the past.

Yuna froze for a moment as she heard Marutan mention about cooking. Yuna can't cook, she never hold a wok or a fry pan before. This is disastrous for her. "I don't have a ingredient to cook a dish. Maybe we made take away order for the time being " Yuna gave excuse, covering her weakness or her cover blow out.

"But I did some grocery in this morning." Marutan said, she show a white piece of paper. Yuna took the paper with a tremble hand and read the content and hoping this is not nightmare for her.

* * *

Then aloud scream echoing the house, a new problem appear into Yuna life. What kind of problem she facing now?  
Outcome chapter: Hellish café.  
See you around soon 


	11. Outfit disaster

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

Second problem- Kid from hell  
Chapter Six – Outfit Disaster (Part one)  
Story by Radix

Okay, this part is special. We added a side story for Yuna working life. There will be three part of it. Due of the time consume and late work as working with other fiction. We can update once per month. Please review this story. Thank for reading and support.

* * *

"So, your money use up?" Dr Manabe looked at Yuna, with a pity sigh. He wondered how careless Yuna is. Yuna scratched her head, embarrassed to asking for doctor help but she needed. She can't cook as all money spent on grocery. Thank for Marutan. 

"I see, Marutan use it up to buy grocery and so you can cook for her." Manabe make some low tone humming sound; imagine Yuna wearing a lovely apron to cook for him like a cute housewife serving her husband. "What are you thinking?" Yuna looked displease as noticing Manabe dreamy face appear. Guessing he must thinking about her in something wonderland of his

"Well, you can cook for her." Manabe asked Yuna to try.  
"I can't cook; I don't have skill in it." Yuna replied.  
"Some simple dishes will do, even a single men can do it." Manabe could not believe it.  
"Well, I did cook once before." Yuna remembered before she did cook. "I made soup before for Rina when she sick. It was ready made soup from a can"

"See! That is so not hard" Manabe smiles.

"But the soup turns like oatmeal. At that time I measure the water wrongly and…" Yuna scratching her head with an embarrassment look on her face and meanwhile Manabe opened his mouth with disbelief for a moment. He took back his word.

"Okay, I understand but a girl must learn to cook. Even how bad it is, at least is eatable" Manabe explained. Yuna patted Manabe as tried to reminding him that she is a guy. Manabe laughed as he forgotten about that and noticed Yuna seem less happy with it. She wanted Manabe to borrow some money to her and promised to pay up as soon as she got a part time job.

She also told him that she is had not interest of taking part some weird test experiment earlier. She shivered when thinking about the snake and that silly outfit in a cage as wrestle her way out with darn snake

"Well, borrowing money situation. I am sorry about it." Manabe said with a serious look on his face. "How come?" Yuna puzzled.

"Come on, you are best doctor and the most popular surgeon in the world. I am sure that you have lot cash in your pocket." Yuna asked one more time but Manabe shook his head refusal.

"Well, that is truth about me," Manabe said it proudly.  
"Then" Yuna asked, wondering why Manabe refuse to help.  
"There is some bill that I have not settled yet…" Manabe said with shyly voice  
"What bill?" Yuna asked.

"Well, the lab equipment replacement during the fire damage incident." Manabe remind her about the incident she punch him, sending him crash at equipment and the wall. Yuna begin to sweat as she almost forgotten about it.

"Then the hospital bill, I was injury by someone during my daring rescue from school." Manabe gave hint of that person gave that punch. Yuna knew that, her guilt begin to sink into her heart. It was her fault that she made a lot of trouble for the doctor. "I am sorry." Yuna apologies to Manabe and that she could do for the moment.

"I am sorry to ask. I never know that I have created a trouble for you" Yuna decided to return home to come up with other plan to solve her problem. Manabe placed his hand on Yuna shoulder, tried to stop her from leaving. "I can borrow the money. Even borrow it from the loan shark." Manabe said.

"But I needed a small amount of cash; you don't have to ask from the loan shark." Yuna said. But Manabe said that would be fine as he able settle all bill that he own and help Yuna in the same time. "Don't worry about it; I think I am able to settle the entire loan after that." Manabe said. "You are nice person." Yuna gently slaps repeatedly on Manabe back.

"Well, in that case, Can I make arrangement gender change on you? I have the data information to change you into a girl and there is no side effect…" Manabe continue his speech. Yuna stood there, closing her eyes. "Not again, he seem didn't give up with wild experiment on me."

"You are suitable now to become a girl now. With your soft attitude change that you have now, you look like a girl now." Manabe kept on continue saying his word about sex change. Yuna face begin to turn red, tried control her fuming anger.

"Just forget about become Randoh…" As Manabe complete his sentence instantly, Yuna slam her fist on the table causing the table to break into two and leaving some magazine scatter on the floor. "That is enough, just forget about the borrowing money" Yuna said. Manabe nodded his head quickly or else he may land same situation like the table she broke.

"I am sorry." Yuna noticed that she done something was not right and causing more damage. But her action served him right as he should not talk about sex change.

She noticed a colorful advertisement flyer that attracts her attention. A yellow large star drawn on the top page with stated the black bold word of **Big Pay** **Salary **on it.

**Working at Anime Zone Café  
****High pay- 8,000 Yen per day as waitress only.  
****8 hours of working.  
****Provide training and unique clothing available.  
****Full time or part timer needed!**

"Hey, I can do that," After Yuna reads the information. Manabe took and read it. "Yuna, you can't work there." Manabe refused Yuna decision.

"Why not"

"That place is not suitable for you." Manabe clear his throat as he having a hard time to explain it.  
"Is it a place where it sex service to the customer there?" Yuna asked in displease.

"It is not like that, Yuna, don't say sex." Manabe shouted.  
"Why you got so angry and worry." Yuna puzzled.  
"Never mind, I don't want you to work there. That place is okay but not suitable for you."

"But the payroll is good and you don't need to borrow any money for me. Beside if I earn extra, I will able pay the damage that I done" Yuna said as she quickly made a move to place, hoping she didn't miss the chance to find some money. Manabe stood there, without giving a chance to explain that place.

* * *

In the fitting room, Yuna job place 

Yuna looked herself at the mirror, checking herself in the new outfit. Uniform outfits look like the sailor moon series. But the outfit was modified to be sexier and especially the skirt design was short. It must be the owner idea to attract more customers to enter his café and most for pervert guy it as the outfit was very eye appealing.

"Where are the other outfits?" Yuna still scrambled the wardrobe, looking some more suitable for her to wear, hoping she will find that was not revealing too much her body, especially the lower part of her body.

She found a red suit and it looked like a space suit. "It looked so similar, where did I saw?" Yuna thought. Yuna examined it closer as she tried to recall her memory. "What the heck? Just give a try." Yuna wear it as long the outfit covers her body well.

It was perfect for Yuna except it was bit tight on the waist. Yuna turned around to check her new outfit. "It was better than the mini skirt." Yuna said. Yuna walked out from fitting room and saw a guy and other waitress sat there; it seems they have having a small conversation.

"Wow, look at the new girl. Nice outfit" The guy whistled as he looked Yuna outfit.  
"Stop it, Itsuki." The girl stopped him, as she knew it will embarrassed Yuna.

But for Yuna, it was different thought from her mind. She wanted punch that guy face cold. She hated guys like to go whistling on girl and especially Rina around. Yuna could bet herself that will be one day trip to hell for someone disturbs or bother Rina.

"Sorry, my brother is total a jerk." The girl apologized  
"I see…" Yuna said, agreed more on the girl say, Yuna looked at that guy sitting lazy on the chair and still staring at Yuna body which makes uneasy feeling for Yuna.

"Hey Chitose, Don't say that, I am not that prevent type of guy. I just love pretty girl. Especially the one standing in front of me" Itsuki defended from her sister statement and flirting in the same time.

"Ah…Yuna, can I ask you a question?" Chitose asked.  
"Yes," Yuna said  
"Why you did wear that? The girls are wearing this sailor outfit." Chitose curious

Yuna stood there, tried to find an excuse. She couldn't say that she can't wear as those clothes that could reveal her identity. "Ahh…Well. The outfit was not suitable for me. It was…" Yuna couldn't think anything to say except dragging her word out.

"Outdate. That you wanted to say." Itsuki snapped his finger.  
"What?" Both girls surprise with Itsuki answer.  
"What do you mean that our outfit is outdated?" Chitose asked

"What kind of answer is that?" Yuna said to herself. She liked to see the girl wear that kind of outfit but she not going to wear them, just it was a weird feeling to have a guy to wear it. But she thanked Itsuki in her heart as distract Chitose to ask more question.

"But people like it." Chitose murmured softly  
"Well, the outfit sure is the attractive" Itsuki agreed with her sister word. But then in the minutes he started to give remark about it. "Attract more pervert guy." Itsuki laughed aloud. To add more damage on it, he purposely flipped her sister skirt up in front of Yuna. Yuna was stunned, never noticed that guy did it.

Yuna face turned red and so as Chitose face. Chitose stood up and looked angry at her brother as what he did to her. She clichéd her fist and gave a full force punch on brother face, sent him to the ground.

"What the hell? What you are doing?" Itsuki complained, covered his left eyes where the pain stings him. Chitose continues punished him by kicking his legs, refusing to let him to stand up. "Okay, I am sorry." Itsuki apologies but her sister didn't wanted to listen and continuing kicking him

"You pervert!" Chitose shouted  
"Crazy pervert." Chitose still yelling and continue kicking.  
"Flipping my skirt up…" She still continues to shouting, not giving a chance for her brother to said something or respond.

Yuna slipped herself back to fitting room again without letting them noticed that she gone hiding. She lose control as what she saw moment. It happen so fast that, her lower body reacted without warning that almost exposed her identity. She tried rubbing it off the image of Chitose underwearfrom her mind.

"What I am going to do?" Yuna sat on the ground  
"What will happen is the boss wanted me to wear like that? "  
"How I am going to control myself if they accident reveal their underwear?"

Yuna stood up, clinching her fist as knew there are other way to settle the problem. She could not just give herself up.

"Fight or there are no dinner tonight."

* * *

To be continue

See you in next month time.


	12. The Red Baroness

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.

Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

* * *

Sorry...Sorry about the delay. Seem I miss out in writing the story.

Chapter seven: The Red Baroness

She got the dress disaster out from it. Thanks for pervert Itsuki agreement. She had to wear a red spacesuit which covers all the part of her body. It is a very tight on the waist as she tried turn around. But her outfit had really shone out Yuna elegant slim beauty, like one of the popular anime of Asuka Langley in Evangelion.

All the waitress include Chitose wore sailor outfit could not hide the smile, watching the customer stare on Yuna at the most of the time, especially when she coming with her serve. Wobble as she moves.

Beside of that, Yuna really make a different from the rest of other, totally out of theme sailor season. It was weird atmosphere for Yuna which stood out a really big different of spot light.

"Damn, those high heel." Yuna tried to balance herself from falling. She felt there is kind of feeling that she is walking with stilts on it. She should have no problem with in her thought. Countless of practice in balancing at Martial Arts, she should able to walk smooth as suppose to be or much more better like model in the catwalk. Each she walks, the pressure become deep that she could feel on her sole. She had to bear on it, because there are no another clothes that she suit well. Most of it was Itsuki taste of much revealing flesh clothes.

Slowly and yet uncomfortable, it took Yuna travel down end of the table about 10 minutes and her tray at mostly has some spill spot of drinks, soup or other watery dishes mixing up together like distort sort of picture which resembling of some mental ill patients drawing or some young kid had their first lesson in class.

"Are you okay?" Chitose seem concern about Yuna after the ten serve. She looked Yuna sweating and panting in the same time. Yuna looked pale like she has run some marathon races that end up last in position.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just have get use to it." Yuna boasting herself, pretending to be strong will in her job, didn't want her first jobs blow up in smoke. She knew herself that she couldn't have stayed longer with her weak performance, especially the other waitress move so fast for getting their own customer. Her hope of getting huge amount of tips is totally gone in smoke. But thanks to god that not because Itsuki had the eyes on her and Chitose supportive, half day in the fast pace service was impossible task.

"Are you sure? The way you walk, seem that you have not worn high heel before." Chitose claimed make Yuna to more sweat.

"I am going to get fire" in Yuna thought. "I have worn once before. You know student have less chance to wear it. So it is good time to get practice on it" Yuna snaked her way out with a perfect lies. Nothing is better by putting practice on the main reason. Well, usually that big dumb trio like to use it during karate practice.

"Then you should choose. Something likes us." Chitose still recommend following her theme suit, refuse to back down on her original idea about Yuna dress in a sailor suit.

"I am fine with the dress." Yuna founded Itsuki staring at her again, with some pervert smile on his face, day dreaming of her. His attitude look alike like Manabe by compare with the look, Itsuki was more handsome than the pervert doctor. Then a sudden notice to her mind had cross in girl world of admiring guy. It is almost reached to a danger zone when almost forgetting about own herself that she still Randoh inside.

"Oh, I wish to punch the light off of him." Yuna said to her own thought. She tried smile back at Itsuki with her teeth grinding, putting her thought away as an excuse

As today, Yuna had discovered that something important lesson today. Don't judge high heels are easy to wear. Yuna began to walk with a bit of her styles wobble movement as she continued her service.

* * *

At Yuna house, another task has begun for Natsuo to take care Marutan on Yuna behalf. Without knowledge of the full detail as what going on Yuna leaving a young girl into her hand. It seem pretty easy for Natsuo to handle of, especially when come to a girl talk could pass a day was great time to pass of the time.

See Yuna begging for her, Natsuo had the chance to setup scheme for a date for a day without any interruption from other. It looks kind dirty trick to get the hold on her beloved Yuna in her own hand. It was the perfect time only, the school is out and Rina is not beside for a while. The most important is Nozomi is out of the picture which such a pain in the neck, tailing around Yuna without letting a sight off.

"Where do I want to go?" Natsuo was in the mood of thinking a suitable place, until she had forgotten about Marutan sit at the dining table alone. "I am bored." Marutan started to complain.

Natsuo realized her careless to attend Marutan, quickly attended more attention on Marutan need. "Sorry, so what do you need?" Natsuo asked in politely manner way, get impression from her.

"I am bored." Marutan repeated the same answer, without looking Natsuo as if treating like an invisible person.

"Well, What do you want do?" Natsuo gave a smile.  
"What can you do?" Marutan asked back the question with such an annoyed look on her face expression which made Natsuo look bad enough as caretaker

"What about talking?"  
"Boring." Marutan replied with a sigh.

"Watch TV."  
"Don't feel like it." Marutan eyes rolled up  
"Playing games."  
"No in the mood for it." Then Marutan pulled a long face.

The suggest list keep on go but rejected with many different excuses that Marutan could manage think off. One suggest with a different answer or reason. Natsuo began to running of all the idea that she had. This is most favorite girls thing she could list out, not her favorite thing as practice her karate move or recently she got hooked on the video arcade which her thought was embarrassed say in the part of list. Inappropriate activity for girl especially this one that she is takes care now, wonder Marutan would report to Yuna.

"No more idea. So boring." Marutan complained again, after waiting a minute respond from Natsuo. "I thought the city life is more excitement than my quiet town. It seem is a same thing boring acitivity or you have a dull life here."

"This little brat" in Natsuo thought, began tick her off. But she had maintained her calmness due of the promise to Yuna and the deal. She refused to let herself blow up. "Then what is your ideal activity?" Natsuo smile back as she managed to think an idea to push back her problem back on Marutan. Letting Marutan solve herself rather hurting her brain, Natsuo just need to execute the plan as what Marutan propose it.

"Well…" Marutan said

* * *

Back the workplace. Yuna manage to work faster, after an hour practice of walking with high heels finally pay off. Amazing in though, how does the model able to walk so fast and plus with elegant. As now, Yuna was able to master it which she proud of secretly. A guy to have such skill but probably is become a laugh stock for other to see it. But Yuna bet all the guy could not have done properly.

"Boy, I am not going wear it when I am turning into my normal self again." Yuna make sure remind strongly, in case she got hook up with high heels. As now, nobody is there know or recognize her. Not her closest friend, three dumb trio or most pervert are there. Yuna cook up something more daring in her mind.

"Maybe I try something new." A naught thought come from nowhere of her mind. A catwalk move which she saw in the TV sometimes with Rina. Yuna didn't know as what had aroused her doing such stunt. But she was willing to try out for the sake of getting more pays and tips. She knew the guys minds pretty well as she do. A little of flirting and sexy walk, she probably could get a huge chunk of cash. It is more than enough to cover the Rina saving and some for her own if there is spare in this 3 days time limit

She begins to move like a model up stage, serving drinking in her new found confident. With a straight her body up and less wobbling moves, she did perfect, one foot step front first and an another foot follow take over. Totally she had attracted most of customer by staring at her with awesome look on their face. Even some of the worker had few laughs earlier on her, their mouth opened in surprise and disbelief.

"Wow, she looks now even sexier." Itsuki face rest on the both hands as his elbow pressed against the wooden table. His eyes glue even more on Yuna in very second than before.

"Yes, it is quite impressive. I should say." Chitose was speechless at the moment. She could not believe as what is she see now. A clumsy waitress turned into a hot demanding waitress. Most the customer paid attention and wish to get their order by Yuna only. The rest of them stood idle at the moment; only make some serve of few customers.

"I told you she look great. Next theme is…" Itsuki declared as what is the new theme. Look at Yuna have really created him inspiration of his business. But his sister seems have some against about it that cause some minor problem of agreement.

"Why is that you have disagree my plan?" Itsuki asked.  
"It is too improper. Beside is not the outfit is making business, it is our food. Remember this is a cafe, not a happy cosplay showroom" Chitose old with her some reason.

"So what, it is important that we have it both of it. Good food and sexy waitress on it." Itsuki seemed focus on his dream girl, and then he give a thumb up for Yuna as she looking at Itsuki.

"I can't stand you about think about your way." Chitose slapped on Itsuki arms to grab his attention about the subject.

"I know what your problem is." Itsuki narrow his eyes and change into a serious look on his face. Chitose stay quiet, noticed at his rare serious behavior. "Well, you know my problem. I hope…" Chitose said in her sheepish way.

"Because you are short for the outfit. Don't worry about it, I will get you some special." Itsuki returned back to his cheerful mood again. Chitose face turned red and fist began to shake in anger. She felt want to punch his brother out. He had got it all wrong as Chitose wanted to say.

"Then don't worry about it. I will fit it out for. Your favorite color…" Itsuki leave his seat with a magazine hiding at his back of his jeans. "Take care for me." Itsuki told the order hastily to his sister to take care of Yuna for him. "Dumb bro." Chitose shook her head.

Yuna sat in the corner as she waited the food place on the counter for pickup. She began to calculate with the overall tips she had receive from the generous customer. At almost half of the amount she got of her paid is. "It is easy." Yuna began laughed in her heart out. Now she work out a new impossible task objective in her mind is to get the same of amount of money as her day pay.

"Why is today? A lot of order have make today." One of the chef called out the waitress to serve the dishes. "A lot of customer is eating today." Yuna replied back.

"Not really, I got a lot of table ordered three to four side dishes today. This is not normal." Chef said, which really know the amount serve per day. But didn't know the really the culprit was Yuna doing of her way persuading sweet talk on the customer that cause the kitchen overload for her benefit

Yuna took the tray out and quickly make her serve our really bother much on the cook grunt.

* * *

"Boss, this is a place. A pretty red suit girl working here." One of the followers said, pointing the restaurant.

"Really, Then I have see such beauty." The young muscular man rubbing his unshaven chin, listen his remark of his followers. He wore a black coat which covers his body until his hip and had a black short fur nice furnish on both the collar, like a mafia boss in the 80's. Followed by his a group of followers behind him enter, had made his presence greater. The people kept silently for a moment, with felt uneasy think of bad situation will happen soon.

The Boss took a seat one of the tables as the follower stood there like statue, blocking the pathway. Patiently he waited for his order to be taken, but none of the waitress has the dare to walk close to that person except Chitose.

"Can I help you with an order?" Chitose asked with politely matter. The boss didn't heed her word. One of the followers which a little short and skinny stood out, then he looked at Chitose up and down as if checking her body.

"Go away." Then he shoo Chitose away.

"I am looking for good food and good serve here." The boss said with firm voice.

"I am one with be serving you. I could recommend some our specialty dishes." Chitose dared to stand out again, knew the girls are afraid to approach because of his look alike of Mafia portrait.

"I mean a better server, which means you are not the one." The boss slammed the table with giant fist, revealed his scar a bit at his wrist which the exposed line of scar until to certain part of it which covered by the thick black coat.

"I am looking a person who dresses in red suit. I heard that such beautiful girl here." The boss demanded that person to serve him.

"Yuna, that new girl." One of the waitresses told the boss.  
"What are you doing?" Chitose whispered

"We are in deep trouble now, he is serious danger. He is going destroy the shop if we don't something about it."

"But…" Chitose wanted to help her. Indeed that man looked like a mafia, probably he could anything to destroy the shop, injury some customer in the same process. But Chitose felt is not right to put Yuna out to solve the problem. All problem started by Itsuki and now he is not here to help her out and so as Yuna. Beside of that, her big brother Mitsuki also was not there too. She prayed hard for them to come.

"Yuna." The boss shouted her name. With a glee smile he waited for his chosen server approached.

Yuna heard the name called, with a serve tray. "Another call for me." All in her mind is about the money. Barely, she noticed the grave silence as she place the dishes by table to table.

"Yuna!" Chitose called here as she approached quickly to Yuna side. Yuna still at blurry about the situation until noticed the silence at the Café.

"What is the problem?" Yuna asked.

"I am the problem. I need some order." The boss called,

The boss nodded with agreement. Yuna really hot as his follower say. Long blonde hair with nice slim body was the ideal of girl he needed.

"I see." Yuna looked at the surrounding area, counting the people stood behind the boss. Yuna couldn't do anything yet as she knew there will be causing wreck on her workplace. That is the risk she should not take especially the pay had not receive from Itsuki the pervert yet.

"So wat do you want?" Yuna said _wat_ instead of what, returned back to former of herself again.

"Anything is spicy like you." The boss began to flirt on Yuna.  
"Try some spicy curry," Yuna pointed out. That guy makes me puke in Yuna thought as the same time.

"Any meat on it." The boss asked.

"Yeah, chicken, mutton, beef." Yuna said

"Well, any meat is tender like yours." The boss touched Yuna waist, sending irritating electric shock thru her body.

"Better go for vegetable. Good for you" Yuna grasped back the boss touchy hand and squeeze hard enough to hear the bone crack under his felsh. The follower became more alert with the situation and ready to backing their boss. Yuna gave a wryly uncomfortable smile, slowly released her grip.

"Very strong, I like it." He manages to break the grip, admired Yuna strength.

"So anything you need." Yuna was ready to jot down.

"What about you?" The boss asked in directly to Yuna, seems had more interest with Yuna, is rare to see a girl is fearless stood him.

"I am not for sale." Yuna rejected.

"Well, I treat you well, there is more pay from this, low class café." The boss offered a job for her. He took a stack of money as thick as his fist and place on the table, nearly a million yen on the table. Instantly there are whisper among of the waitress, some of them surprise to see such much money on it.

_**I want to bust your head open**_ in Yuna thought, it such a disgrace act for treating girl like some item tagged with price tag. She can take down the entire guy in here, even the boss. She itches for fight, for long time, she had not workout for karate move, the deadly chop, punch and kick. The only thing had stopped her is they are the shop; definitely the shop will be destroy.

"Okay, I will follow you out, if you have to leave this place alone." Yuna winked her eyes at the boss. "You are crazy, they will…" Chitose warned, knew the worse could to Yuna.

"I am sick of working here, I am quitting now." Yuna shouted at Chitose and rest of other. Yuna swayed her long hair aside and sat beside of the boss.

"Beside, there are many pervert customer to handle, talking about tips is too little for me." Yuna gave a despise smile at Chitose, which make the boss become more happy with the result. It seems he didn't need to use any force or convincing word after all.

"Clever girl. Follow your daddy back home" The boss place his hand around of shoulder, then move slowly to Yuna back like a slithering snake.

"Then let's go." Yuna quickly stood up, had reached her limited. She ready return back the favor for molested her. Probably a trip to the hospital is good enough or a month stay in the Intensive Care Unit for a month. Either one of them or both, make it for special treat.

"Ciao." Yuna leave together with them.

"Chitose, what are going to do?" The waitress asked, worry they would return again for a second time, without knowing who will be next target in the future.

"Call Itsuki or Mitsuki now." Chitose ordered one of the girls to make haste phone call for attempt rescue. Yuna is her employee and she had the responsible to take her back safe.

"Please don't do anything to her." She holds a mix feeling that Yuna is not come back.

To be continue.


	13. Decoy

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does.  
Before you read this story, I hope read the manga of the pretty face first to understand the story. If not, it will be confusing

Sorry. It is being a while I have not update

Second problem- Kid from hell  
Chapter Eight – Decoy

* * *

They marched down the street as if there is a small parade event held down town which lead attention to by-stander. Some of them walked to the side of 5 foot pavement shop, allowed them pass without involve any trouble from them. But one thing was sure is they stared at Yuna due because of the bright well known trademark outfit for the geek to easy notice. It was hard to avoid as she was an eye candy for people.

"Shit. Why I always stuck in this situation." Yuna cursed herself. She seemed a series of bad luck recent happened to her. The kiss, the school chaos, Marutan visit and this parade had far knock of her from all of them. Her rage anger couldn't contain anymore and it is going explode on them. Yuna clenched her fist hard and wanted to punch so hard, especially the leader would her target if she had the chance. She could picture in her mind about the massacre would happen the street when she on the loose. The flying men everywhere and blood spatter everywhere. But yet she was constraint her action yet to find a suitable time.

Yuna walked beside the leader and with the group surrounded on her which had made her difficult to make her escape move. Her move got slower and slower, because the high heel she wore started to kick in the pain like having a needle pierce her back heel in each step she made.

She had training to out stand with such pain before when she was Randoh. She would ran around the school field with her barefoot where are sand and sharp pebbles lying around. But now, high heel with comfort pad, yet the pain was killing her.

"Fight the pain. Guys must endure hardship to become success into something. This is a small test of endurance" She reminisced her master motto always said which turned reminder to all students and for him.

"Yea, right. Before I have turn into girl." Yuna said, making her own statement on her mind which she think her master never thought about such situation she had now. Probably the master laughed at her now and forced her to wear a dress to match it. If in that case, she would stuffed these darn high heels on the master feet and force him to walk for miles on it.

"What I am thinking about?" Yuna realized her mind wander off with some outraging thought about something which was not important now. The pain possible got her quickly forgotten to find the way to getting out from this mess.

"Ah, where are you taking me?" Yuna asked nicely, acting a little timid at way to find thing out.  
"Somewhere special, you see." The leader walked proudly down the street as if he owned it.  
"Well, my feet are hurting now. You should know girl can't walk with these in far distance." Yuna stopped and rubbing her leg under the thick red rubber suit. "Is that so? Sorry I didn't notice it." The leader replied back, asking his member to stop which he had time to watch closely on Yuna, especially her long beautiful leg that his pervert eyes could not hide from looking at. Yuna noticed it, the feeling being stared by them.

Yuna stared back him with displease had break the man focus. "What are looking at?" Yuna grumbled to herself without the guys hear her.

She really dislikes men staring her with the pervert look on their face like wolves on the prowl. It was a natural instinct for men which she familiar understood because she was a man. Totally scratch of that from her mind now and replace the new word that she thinking now. "She is a man with a pretty face." It is kind funny of twisted lives that she live in.

Now in her mind setting plan is to lead the gang on seclude area where she could feast them on the punches and kicking. The only thing she had to do now was to act. It was unusual she had

and she could remember how that being backfires of her plan as she pulled out the treaty between the Judo club and his weaken without the leader karate club.

The punches and kicking, she could vent on them. A quiet place would perfect but where. She is total stranger in this part of town. It was only time she had to use some plan to route the boy as following her plan. Most like she learn from other girl in her school. She found tacky for her but admit it usefulness to come the situation like this.

"What about a place for me to take out the suit? You know, I can show you something you want to see" Yuna said with her timid innocent voice, following the plot idea she got from the movie or a manga.

"Something you wanted to show me." The boss with a half smile exposed, could not hide anymore as his mind floated with pervert scene. He spoke and his arm wrapped around Yuna's neck and gently yanks near to him like a lovely couple. "What do you want to show me?" Another impose question to Yuna. "Err. I like tough man like you. Before I can consider as your boyfriend. You need show something as what can you can do? Like see you are really strong to satisfy me" Yuna said with a smile which hid her exposed nerve appeared on her face. She couldn't believe the word she said was actually came so natural like the rest of the girl.

"Really, I am really strong. Beside all the chicks like me and want to be with me. You are lucky enough that I pick up you. I really take of you." The leader hand's stroke down gentle down on Yuna's back.

"Why you?" Yuna quick reaction quick had made stop the itch hand to advance further down rub on her back. She grabbed and twisted around to force the hand returned as where it belong. The leader found surprise of Yuna strength which gave more excitement later in evening. He never had tougher girl to play before.

"Sorry. I felt uncomfortable with public area and your guys staring around." Yuna gave a fake smile but deep inside the fire of anger ignited.

"Let go to the spot. We are having some enjoying time there" The leader spoke in the harsh voice. His follower began to smile evilly as they know as what the leader mean and the girl they hold now is definitely plaything to them.

* * *

(20 minutes later in somewhere in the area)

With the tips from the local resident about a small parade in the street, Itsuki managed to pin point the location they heading. It was the nearby abandon factory, where he believed the gang had some illegal activity currently. He heard about them from the people in his town but he never thought they came to his place and kidnapped Yuna.

He knew Yuna had protected his sister and his shop. The way of his sister said about the gang wanted to destroy the shop, Yuna had it stop them by offered her own to them. It was noble deed as what Yuna did. He never met a girl such bravery which made Itsuki wanted to rescue Yuna.

Itsuki rushed to the place as where Yuna which held captured by the local gang hood. He couldn't forget himself for had Yuna dress up with hot cosplay which leaded such disaster. "How stupid I am." Itsuki cursed himself again countless times, racing against time as he knew the more delay he made, the more danger Yuna would be.

He felt the ache on his legs, almost unable to keep his speed and yet his will power resisted him to give up. In his mind, Yuna face was there, the embarrassment smile in red EVA suit had caught Itsuki heart.

"I have …" Itsuki had picture the Yuna holding hand with him.  
"I fall…" Another imagination ran wild about Yuna hugged him at the beach on the sunset.  
"Yuna." The final piece of imagination had the impact on him of image of Yuna crying in front of him. "Suki" Yuna whispered to him before disappear into thin air.

Itsuki heart pounded hard, so hard as his heart going to burst as he realized Yuna is the one for him. No matter what happen to her, he had to protect her. Even she was "touched" by other. He would take responsible for her in rest of his life. Not only because his fault that he bear but the love. He believed time would cure for everything.

The moment he saw the dark building looming in front the horizon, he was ready to take down the gang. He knew himself well as not the strong Martial Art like his brother Mitsuki. He compare with his brother, he was rather less muscular or either not his tall height. But because of small size, he trained himself on speed which consider he had compensate if he deal his brother. Now situation scenario changed, he is facing multiple targets. He had to make consideration plan before.

"Okay, I have to be sneak on it." Itsuki hiding himself behind the wall, find a possible tactic he thinks of. He tried to aim to knock one or two person at time. It would take some time but was very sure that he would be overrun by the group. He creeps around and moved in silent like what the MGS Snake (Metal Gear Solid, he is also total geek) moved around the crate and ready to catch them in surprise.

As he looked the opening field of the entrance of the factory, noticed something amiss. "What the hell happening?" Itsuki found himself in dumb fold about the situation. Three guy laid on the ground.

Someone is here to rescue Yuna, move earlier than him. Itsuki creeps toward the unconscious men and found the deep black mark bruise printed on of the most vital part hit. Miracle they are still alive but barely could move for couple week.

"He must be expert." Itsuki alarmed, worry the mystery attacker rather the gang took Yuna away. "Save me" A distant voice pleaded caught Itsuki attention. Another man down, this is more serious from the rest he found. The man sat lean back on the wall, his shirt torn exposing the multiple black mark foot mark the stomach which seemed that poor man got stomped badly repeatedly. "Where is the girl?" Itsuki asked the man, care of less of the man condition.

"She is not human. Run." The man spoke for a bit and collapsed in coma.  
"What do you mean? Where is Yuna?" Itsuki asked, shook violently on that man shoulder but seem in vain. "What you mean "she"? Can be Yuna?" Itsuki gave thought. She could not be. He judged her figure before. Her size could not able have a strength of well built man could cause such damage.

Itsuki looked on that reaction at scream echoing inside the factory had give him indication the where bout of the attacker was. But the darkness was seem the barrier for as he could not see clearly except the shadow of the boxes and some large container inside. "Yuna" Itsuki shouted her name, hoping he could get the response from her. An attempt calling her name but fell into silence. Perhaps she fainted or her mouth muffled by someone. Itsuki began to moved slowly by staying close the box or container.

It is scary enough because the dark silence. Alone facing with the unknown force just like a ghost movie or Alien Movie, something would sure bounce from the shadow and attack him in surprise. His eyes focused in every corner, cover up the blind spot as much as possible.

Then something caught Itsuki attention, It was Yuna stood there at far corner where the dim light shone weakly from above. The cosplay torn badly, exposing her shoulder only and her hair was a mess. Her head tilted down, covered face by long hair.

"Yuna!" Itsuki shouted as he rushed toward her in hope that she is okay. Yuna looked up.

To be continue


End file.
